Blonde attitude
by MDR 4
Summary: Avec du retard, voici les fictions écrite pour le mois de juin sur le thème des Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je suis tres en retard, mais comme on dis, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Voici donc les fics écrites pour le mois de juin sur le thèmes des Malfoys :

**_Tentative de soumission, par Dalou 28_**

**_Aléas, par Emeraldcryst_**

**_Black versus Malfoy, par Ishtar_**

**_l'amour d'une vélane, par Nattyblack_**

**_Amours mortel, par Real or not ? _**

Amusez vous bien**_  
_**


	2. Tentative de soumission, Dalou

Tentative de soumission, par Dalou28

Contraintes imposées par Kimmy-Lyn :

1- One-shot La barrière des dix mille mots est levée puisque c'est pour un anniversaire ! ^^ Heureusement...

2- Rating Le M n'a jamais dérangé Kim, bien au contraire ! ^^

3- Scénario : Écrire une fic où Fenrir est bien sûr un loup-garou et Draco un Veela dominant...

4- Je peux faire ce que je veux des caractères des personnages.

5- Précision particulière : Aucune !

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Warning : Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Note 1 : Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

Note 2 : Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Résumé : Draco est prêt à tout pour avoir à soumettre son compagnon pour le moins inattendu... Fic en deux parties :

1- RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION,

2- RECHERCHES et RÉBELLION.

La fiction :

Première partie : RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION

.

À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres...

Fenrir était allongé sur le dos par terre sur le sol froid et humide. Des haillons de ce qui avait dû être une robe sorcière noire recouvraient à peine la moitié de son corps. La saleté de sa peau se confondait avec la crasse de ses lambeaux de vêtements. Ses longs cheveux dont on ne pouvait plus définir la couleur étaient si gras que les mèches collaient à son visage creusé et à son cou épais. Avec une capuche, il aurait pu être confondu avec un Détraqueur si ses traits n'avaient pas reflété tant d'émotions...

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières sur deux lacs en fusion. Sans y réfléchir, il creusait des sillons dans le mur avec ses ongles aussi durs que des griffes de dragon. Le temps était bien long et les activités étaient peu nombreuses pour un condamné à perpétuité dans cette prison...

Il avait traversé bien des épreuves pendant ses années de guerre et maintenant qu'elle avait pris fin avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tout perdu : il avait quarante-huit ans, il était condamné à perpétuité au même titre que tous les autres Mangemorts, ce qui lui laissait une bonne centaine d'années d'agonie au fond de ce cachot. Il était seul, sans famille et sans amis pour venir lui rendre visite. Il était pauvre, sa fortune lui ayant été confisquée. Il déclinait de jour en jour, ne pouvant faire d'activités physiques ou intellectuelles dans ce trou à rat,... Mais le pire était l'impossibilité de satisfaire ses besoins primaires de loup-garou... Plutôt, UN besoin primaire en particulier : il était en chasse de son bêta !

Jusque-là cela n'avait pas été un problème. Ses activités belliqueuses l'avaient détourné vers d'autres besoins. Les conquêtes plus ou moins consentantes, plutôt moins que plus, avaient défilé sans qu'il ne se souvienne ne serait-ce que d'un détail. Merlin qu'il avait profité de cette absence totale de sanctions de l'ancien gouvernement trop lâche pour prendre une décision !

Il leva les yeux pour regarder par la meurtrière à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il pointa son index sur la rondeur de lune qui déclinait... Cette nuit avait été la dernière de la pleine lune. Il s'était transformé comme toujours mais un phénomène particulier avait fait son apparition. Le désir profond de se lier et de fonder une meute... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Il avait perdu sa liberté ! Il ne pouvait plus voir quiconque de réellement vivant et son instinct lui ordonnait de prendre une compagne ou un compagnon. Quelle ironie du sort !

Un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonner... Ou était-ce la pensée qui venait de le traverser ?

Il se redressa brusquement et se leva pour faire les cent pas et détendre ses muscles. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Il avait réussi à survivre à des années, seul au milieu de tous ! Il était un loup-garou ! Il était Fenrir Selene Greyback ! De ce fait, il n'avait besoin de personne !

Mais il savait qu'à chaque pleine lune, ce serait le même tourment. Il appellerait son bêta à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il s'arracherait la peau, la chair de ses doigts à tenter de creuser dans la pierre pour se libérer et partir à sa recherche. Il se briserait les os contre cette porte qui ne voulait pas le laisser rejoindre son âme sœur. L'appel se ferait de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde... Et bien sûr, il échouerait. Il n'y aurait personne et cet appel le conduirait à la folie. Il était à Azkaban, seul, le restant de sa vie...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...

Draco était allongé sur le dos dans son lit. Les draps de soie noire avaient glissé et découvraient à moitié son corps nu. La douce blancheur de sa peau tranchait avec la couleur sombre. Ses longs cheveux blonds, étalés sur l'oreiller de la même couleur, semblaient former un halo autour de son visage. Il aurait pu passer pour un ange traversant les ténèbres si ses traits n'étaient pas si durs...

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières sur deux lacs de mercure et porta sa main à son front légèrement moite. Merlin, que cette nuit avait été difficile ! Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela...

Il avait traversé bien des épreuves pendant ses années de guerre et maintenant qu'elle avait pris fin avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pensé pouvoir continuer sa vie en toute quiétude... Et tout allait en ce sens : il avait vingt-et-un ans, il était un héros au même titre que Harry Potter lui-même, il était célèbre, il était riche, il était beau, il était intelligent... Mais il était un Veela ! De ce fait, il ne pouvait contrôler certains aspects de sa vie... Plutôt, UN aspect de sa vie qui influencerait tous les autres : la personne qui lui serait liée !

Jusque-là cela n'avait pas été un problème. Ses parents, de peur que le destin ne lui choisisse quelqu'un qui risquait de perdre la vie pendant ces heures sombres de complots et de batailles, avaient purement et simplement mis une inhibition magique sur sa quête de l'âme sœur. Un acte dangereux à mettre en place mais qui permettait au Veela de vivre une vie normale de célibataire. Et Merlin que Draco en avait profité ! L'avenir étant incertain, le Carpe Diem était la première règle à suivre...

Il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Sa main glissa de son front à ses cheveux, s'attarda un instant puis porta une mèche à ses lèvres... Il était l'heure de se lever et il devait aller parler de son souci à ses parents... Qui devaient d'ailleurs l'attendre, en présence de Severus...

Le jeune blond passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude détendre son corps crispé par sa terrible découverte. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire lever l'inhibition ? Il était encore jeune. Il aurait pu encore profiter de nombreuses conquêtes qui ne demandaient qu'à combler tous ses désirs... Mais avec la paix qui s'était installée, l'envie de vivre en couple et de fonder une famille furent les plus forts. Il tenta alors sa chance... Et il perdit.

Il appuya son front sur le mur pour y trouver un peu de fraicheur. Le contraste entre la faïence froide et l'eau chaude le fit frissonner... Ou était-ce la pensée qui venait de le traverser ?

Il se redressa, coupa l'eau et s'étira longuement. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par cet obstacle ! Il avait réussi à survivre à des années d'espionnage, à des chantages atroces, à d'horribles tortures, il réglerait ce problème ! Il était un Malfoy ! Il était Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Il se prépara en passant au crible les différents éléments qu'il avait en main. Il avait pris la veille la potion de désinhibition que lui avait préparée Severus. La potion était donc forcément parfaite. Il avait suivi scrupuleusement le rituel : se coucher nu, seul, dans une pièce insonorisée magiquement pour que rien ne vienne perturber son sommeil, réciter l'incantation jusqu'à l'endormissement. Le Veela Dominant qu'il était se réveillerait et lui indiquerait dans ses rêves l'âme sœur qui lui était destinée.

Tout avait été parfait jusqu'au rêve. Il avait d'abord aperçu une silhouette indéniablement masculine... Bien, ce serait un compagnon. Aucun souci... Il était un pur dominant donc homme ou femme, le rôle était pour lui le même : il menait la danse !

Mais lorsque les rêves se firent plus précis, il put se rendre compte que son compagnon était un loup-garou... Et là commençaient les problèmes. Non qu'il n'appréciait pas ces gens-là mais ils étaient tout de même affectés d'une tare qui les lésait quelques jours par mois... Ou plutôt quelques nuits par mois ! De ce fait, beaucoup de choses pouvaient devenir très compliquées... Mais le plus gênant était tout de même que les loups-garous étaient des créatures magiques qui avaient tendance à ne pas se révéler très "malléables" alors leur parler de soumission... Sa quête prenait des tournures de véritable challenge.

Les rêves continuèrent... Plusieurs fois un visage délicat tenta d'imposer son image mais ce fut un autre aux traits beaucoup plus volontaires qui finit par apparaître distinctement : Fenrir Greyback ! Et là, sa quête n'était plus un challenge mais le treizième travail d'Hercule... Avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné promis au baiser du Détraqueur à Azkaban...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres...

Debout au milieu de sa cellule, le visage relevé avec provocation vers la meurtrière, Fenrir grognait. Il avait les lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses canines luisantes de salive à l'Auror qui l'insultait et lui jetait des pierres en ricanant. Sale lâche ! Qu'il descende ici et on verrait s'il ferait autant le fier !

La trappe au bas de la porte s'ouvrit attirant l'attention du loup-garou. Une écuelle de nourriture et une d'eau furent glissées négligemment sur le sol. Fenrir se précipita et envoya valser les deux pauvres récipients à travers la pièce. Il savait que plus tard il regretterait son accès de rage mais en cet instant, il préférait mourir de faim que d'accepter cette infâme pitance ! Il voulait de la viande ! De la viande qu'il irait chasser lui-même dans la forêt ! Courir après sa proie ! Sentir sa peur ! La bloquer pendant qu'elle se débat dans une dernière tentative de lui échapper ! Planter ses crocs dans la chair palpitante ! Sentir le sang envahir sa bouche ! Hurler longuement à la lune, une fois son appétit satisfait ! Il voulait être libre ! Libre ! Libre !! Libre !!!

Le loup-garou se mit à hurler, frapper les murs, se rouler sur le sol, comme pris d'une crise de démence... Azkaban rendait ses prisonniers fous mais il avait un traitement de faveur. Il était en isolement dans cette terrible prison. Il n'avait le droit à aucune visite, aucun contact, aucune activité... Le temps s'écoulait avec une effroyable lenteur. La folie le guettait bien plus que tout autre...

« Laissez-moi sortir !!! »

Il hurlait en se tapant la tête contre les murs mais personne ne pouvait entendre sa supplique... Même l'Auror qui le tourmentait n'était plus là... Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, prit ses genoux dans ses bras et se mit à se balancer... Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il ne deviendrait pas fou ! Un jour, il trouverait le moyen de sortir de cet enfer ! D'ici là, il devait tenir...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau du Maître de maison...

Draco reprit une gorgée de thé. Il venait d'apprendre à ses parents la terrible nouvelle. Personne n'osait interrompre le silence oppressant qui s'était abattu après son annonce. Il pouvait voir les jointures des doigts de sa mère blanchir tant elle serrait sa tasse de thé. Une veine battait bien trop fort sur la tempe gauche de son père. Quant à Severus, rien n'apparaissait sur son visage. Là était le problème puisqu'en leur présence, habituellement, il laissait tomber le masque...

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de remettre l'inhibition mais je vous le demande tout de même pour ne rien laisser passer. Est-ce possible ?

- Non, lui répondit sans hésitation Lucius.

- Je ne peux t'imaginer vivre avec lui... Murmura Narcissa sans lever les yeux de son thé qu'elle ne pouvait plus boire.

- Cela a beau être un ami de longue date, ajouta son père, je ne conçois pas mon fils avec lui, non plus...

- Ai-je le choix, père ?

- Non...

- Y a-t-il pu y avoir une erreur dans mon rêve ?

- Non, il n'y a eu qu'une erreur réelle depuis l'époque des Fondateurs et c'était un Veela schizophrène dont l'âme malade ne pouvait se décider.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort de chagrin et de solitude malgré le soutien de sa famille.

- Merci, père. Je vais bien mieux ! »

Draco ne pouvait réprimer ses accès d'humeur. Son père le comprenait bien et ne releva pas l'insolence.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous inquiéter en premier lieu ! Coupa le tranchant Maître des Potions. Je vous rappelle qu'il est à Azkaban.

- S'il n'y avait que cela... Rétorqua Lucius. Je pourrais m'en arranger avec le Premier Ministre mais... Je connais bien Fenrir : il a un très mauvais caractère et surtout il a toujours clamé sa position d'alpha.

- Sans compter son manque de soins, voir d'hygiène qui n'arrange pas son manque d'attraits. Il donne l'impression d'avoir descendu l'arbre de l'évolution en omettant quelques branches... Ajouta Narcissa d'un ton amer.

- Et il est si poilu ! »

Cette dernière phrase de Severus arracha un sourire en coin à Draco. L'aversion de son parrain pour les poils était quasi-maladive. C'était assez étonnant de la part d'un être pour qui l'apparence physique n'a que peu d'importance...

« Que vas-tu décider, mon fils ?

- Comme vous me l'avez confirmé, père, je n'ai pas de choix. Je vais devoir me lier à Fenrir Greyback. N'affichez pas cet air affligé, mère. Un Malfoy sait toujours détourner un événement fâcheux à son avantage. Regardez père, il a toujours son haut rang dans le gouvernement tout en ayant été un Mangemort...

- Grâce à toi, Draco... Grâce à toi... » Rectifia la jolie blonde en lançant un regard rancunier à son mari qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Draco se leva, leva son menton avec fierté et reprit :

« Je vais faire de cette vile créature le plus adorable des compagnons... Avec ou sans son avis ! Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Sans aucun souci, mon fils ! Répondit Lucius pour les deux autres.

- Premièrement, père, peux-tu le faire sortir de sa prison ?

- La juge Granger est très à cheval sur les traditions sorcières, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru d'une née-Moldue... Je vais lui expliquer ton cas et je suis sûre que nous aurons une excellente alliée pour faire sortir Fenrir d'Azkaban.

- Bien... Severus, pourrais-tu me préparer quelques potions qui amélioreraient l'apparence de mon très cher futur amour ?

- Je pense que l'on peut s'arranger... J'ai des potions qui permettront de lui redonner l'aspect qu'il avait avant de... "cultiver ses attributs de loup-garou". Je pense qu'il me faudra une potion pour la régression des griffes, une de blanchiment des dents, et d'autres... Si tu veux, j'en ai une aussi qui rend totalement imberbe ?

- Parfait, je te laisse carte blanche là-dessus, parrain... Tu peux utiliser les potions que tu désires... Répondit le jeune homme se demandant pourquoi l'homme n'en faisait pas usage lui-même.

- Reste la dominance qui est tout de même le point le plus épineux de ce plan... Lui rappela son père.

- La potion tue-loup calme la bête pendant les nuits de pleine lune mais en aucun cas elle ne change son caractère... Indiqua Severus.

- J'ai peut-être une idée... Intervint Narcissa en attirant l'attention des trois hommes. Mais c'est illégal, immoral et dangereux...

- Et où est le problème, mère ? » Rétorqua son fils avec un sourire carnassier.

Quelques ricanements, quelques tasses de thé et le plan fut mis en place...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres, deux jours plus tard...

Fenrir massait doucement sa gorge meurtrie. Les hurlements et le manque d'eau avaient eu raison de lui... Il était calmement assis dans un coin, espérant que le prochain repas ne lui soit pas confisqué pour le punir de son accès de démence...

Il avait repris ses esprits mais le désespoir était toujours présent. Tout ! Il accepterait n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester oublié dans ce cachot... Il tournait et retournait des possibilités absurdes de sortir de là, quand une odeur parvint à ses narines... Une délicieuse odeur, affolant tous ses sens ! Il se leva et alla se coller à la porte. Des pas... Quelqu'un d'autre que les Aurors était présent !

« Greyback ! Recule ! Nous allons enlever les sorts de protection ! Si tu tentes la moindre attaque, tu le paieras très cher ! »

Le loup-garou recula, pas par obéissance ou par peur de la menace ! Non ! Il voulait savoir à qui appartenait ce parfum envoûtant. Un bêta ! Son bêta ? Pouvait-il avoir entendu son appel ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans ses plus optimistes scénarios, il n'avait jamais pensé que son âme sœur pouvait vouloir le chercher et le retrouver ! Il eut soudain la ridicule pensée de ne pas se trouver très présentable.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le visiteur.

« Stupefix ! »

Le sort le figea. Il bascula sur le sol raide comme un morceau de bois et furieux de ne pas avoir pu voir le bêta. Oui, "le" bêta ! L'odeur était celle d'un homme. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre...

Ses paupières lui semblèrent faites de plomb. Il ne pouvait les soulever. Il tenta de remuer mais son corps ne répondait pas non plus. Il ne souffrait pas vraiment. Il se sentait juste terriblement lourd. Il gémit... Une main d'une agréable fraîcheur vint se poser sur son front puis se retira...

Où se trouvait-il ?

Un verre se posa sur ses lèvres et une main se glissa sur sa nuque pour l'aider à boire le contenu... De l'eau... Cela lui fit du bien... Il soupira d'aise. Il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés... Mais il le regretta bien vite car la lumière sembla lui brûler les rétines. Il referma les yeux et mit ses deux mains sur son visage. Il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. Il entendit des déplacements autour de lui...

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. J'ai fermé les rideaux. »

Cette voix... Il la connaissait mais il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. D'ailleurs, qui était-il ? Cette pensée le surprit tant qu'il se releva brusquement pour observer autour de lui. Il était dans un lit, dans une chambre ! Une grande chambre luxueuse ! Que faisait-il là ? Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées mais son esprit semblait englué dans de la mélasse.

Il tourna son attention sur la personne présente : un jeune homme... Un très beau jeune homme blond... Il aurait voulu lui demander son identité mais sa gorge ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Le jeune homme lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il prit et but avec avidité.

« Est-ce que cela va mieux ?

- Oui... Put-il souffler.

- Bien... Recouche-toi. Tu as besoin de repos... »

Il obéit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, absolument pas surpris par sa question.

« Je m'appelle Draco... »

Il hésita. Que devait-il dire ?

« Et toi, tu te nommes Fenrir... »

Ah... Le jeune homme savait.

« Je suis... Amnésique ? Tenta-t-il.

- Oui... mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tes souvenirs reviendront... De toute façon, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

- Nous avons un lien de parenté ?

- Non... Je suis ton fiancé. »

Ah... Il était fiancé... Son regard parcourut le corps du jeune homme... Il résuma la situation : il se nommait Fenrir, il était amnésique, il était fiancé... et il n'avait pas mauvais goûts du tout !

« Pourquoi suis-je amnésique ?

- Tu as eu un grave malaise pendant ton incarcération à Azkaban. J'ai obtenu une dérogation pour que tu sois transféré chez moi pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus. »

Azkaban ? La prison ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se souvenir de ce qu'était cet endroit et ne pas se souvenir de son propre nom ? Et surtout pourquoi y avait-il été incarcéré ?

Devant sa surprise, le jeune homme reprit.

« Je voudrais que pour l'instant tu te reposes. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux... »

Il se sentait si fatigué. Il était si bien dans ce lit. Aucun danger ne le guettait. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Il saurait bien assez tôt ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous le regard particulièrement satisfait du jeune blond...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...

Narcissa était assise sur un des canapés, dégustant avec plaisir son thé... Elle attendait que son mari finisse sa conversation par poudre de cheminette avec le chef des Aurors, Ronald Weasley, quelque peu inquiet par la libération de leur nouvel hôte. Lucius insistait sur l'état de l'homme et le jeune homme insistait sur son assignation à domicile... Pour le principe puisque la décision avait été prise officiellement mais mieux valait ne pas faire de vague. Ce n'était qu'une conversation de convenance. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci...

Tout avait été traité par voie officielle. Hermione Granger, de son état civil Madame Ronald Bilius Weasley ce qui avait beaucoup aidé, avait été plus que compréhensive quand elle les avait reçus dans son bureau au Magenmagot. Lucius avait mené la conversation d'une main de maître. Elle était particulièrement fière de son mari même si la cause était facile à défendre face à une femme qui défendait toute liberté individuelle. Il était vrai que la jeune juge s'était un peu crispée quand Draco lui avait annoncé le nom de son compagnon. C'était là que Lucius avait été particulièrement rusé : il était arrivé à faire passer un sort d'Oubliette particulièrement puissant pour un acte d'utilité publique et un geste d'amour infini pour son fils. Tout le reste se passa sans anicroche. Hermione Granger avec sa maîtrise parfaite des lois même les plus oubliées, réussit à leur fournir un dossier si bien ficelé que Fenrir Greyback fut livré inconscient et ligoté dans le laboratoire de Severus, le surlendemain...

Merlin qu'il était bon d'avoir un Maître des Potions surdoué parmi ses amis. Il avait fait des merveilles. Narcissa se dit même qu'il avait fait des miracles. En quelques jours, Severus avait transformé l'immonde loque puante qu'il avait reçue en être humain... Et même en intéressant être humain... Assez intéressant pour qu'elle soit rassurée sur l'avenir de son fils ! Restait à savoir jusqu'où le sort d'Oubliette avait fonctionné. Greyback devait perdre tout souvenir sur sa vie passée mais garder des bases correctes pour ne pas être devenir un idiot à qui il faudrait tout réapprendre ou pire un légume qui ne serait qu'une ombre de compagnon...

Lucius finit enfin sa conversation, au moment même où quelques coups furent portés à la porte. Draco entra, un sourire de pure satisfaction sur le visage. Narcissa et Lucius lui retournèrent ce sourire. Ils savaient déjà que tout était pour le mieux.

« Mère, père, je vous annonce officiellement que je vais avoir le plus docile des compagnons que jamais aucun Veela dominant n'a possédé ! Annonça le jeune aristocrate avec arrogance.

- J'en suis ravi pour toi, mon fils. Répondit son père.

- Nous pouvons prévoir la cérémonie pour demain. Qu'en penses-vous ?

- Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps pour se rétablir complètement de son incarcération et de ses longues heures de Stupefix et laisse-lui aussi un peu de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation... Proposa sa mère.

- Bien, je patienterai mais pas plus de quelques jours. La pleine lune est dans peu de temps et je veux pouvoir maîtriser parfaitement mon compagnon avant de lui faire porter mon héritier.

- Je reste encore un peu sceptique sur cette possibilité... Tenta Lucius.

- Père... Severus m'a assuré que sa nouvelle potion Tue-loup n'interférerait pas sur celle de fertilité ! Assura Draco.

- Tu devrais tout de même attendre quelques mois avant de mettre en route un enfant.

- Mais mère, tout se passe parfaitement bien !

- Reste prudent, Draco. Il faut que tu vérifies la stabilité du sort. Il ne faudrait pas que Greyback retrouve la mémoire alors qu'il porte ton héritier. Ce serait un moyen de pression trop important...

- Ta mère a raison... Confirma Lucius. Même si Severus a prévu une Potion d'Amnésie pour maintenir parfaitement le sort, nous devons attendre de voir les effets définitifs.

- Bien, je cède mais si tout se passe bien d'ici trois mois, vous ne pourrez plus vous opposer à cela.

- Trois mois... Bien nous sommes d'accord... Acquiesça Lucius après avoir eu le regard d'approbation de sa femme.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons fêter cela ! »

Draco, leur unique fils, leur fier héritier était heureux. Qu'importe les moyens qu'ils avaient utilisés !

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir...

L'homme ouvrit les yeux sans difficulté. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était encore un peu douloureuse mais rien de comparable avec son premier réveil. Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir ? Il tenta de se déplacer avec précaution. Ses muscles semblaient encore ankylosés mais ils répondaient tout de même à ses demandes. Il se tourna pour regarder par la grande fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait ou se levait-il ? Il attendit quelques instants... Non, ce n'était pas l'aube, c'était la fin de journée.

Il se redressa. Le drap et la couverture glissèrent, dévoilant à moitié son corps nu. Cela ne le gênait pas. Était-ce dû à son amnésie ou était-ce une habitude ? Il tenta de se lever, ce qu'il réussit non sans mal. Debout à côté de son lit, il observa ses possibilités. Une porte à sa droite... La salle d'eau sûrement, enfin, il l'espérait. Il fit quelques pas incertains mais il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit... Oui, c'était bien une salle de bain, à la hauteur de la luxueuse chambre.

Après ses ablutions, il resta figé devant le grand miroir... Était-ce vraiment lui qui se reflétait sur cette surface ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il porta une main à son visage. L'inconnu en fit de même... Il était grand, très bien bâti quoiqu'un peu maigre... Peut-être les conséquences de son incarcération... Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses traits comme pour les apprendre. Son visage lui plaisait mais une chose lui semblait inquiétante... Peut-être le fait de ne pas se reconnaître soi-même...

« Magnifique... » Murmura une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Il grimaça de douleur, ses muscles n'appréciant pas ce brusque mouvement. Il se retourna pour voir dans l'embrasure de la porte le jeune blond qui était présent lors de son premier réveil... Draco ? Oui, c'était bien cela, Draco.

Le jeune homme parcourait son corps du regard. Il semblait particulièrement apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Fenrir sentit une chaleur lui parcourir la nuque et le visage. Avait-il rougi ?

Draco de son côté était reconnaissant à son parrain pour le formidable travail qu'il avait réalisé. Fenrir Greyback avait un homme parfaitement désirable. Les traits étaient moins marqués. Les dents étaient blanches mais elles étaient toujours un peu trop pointues à son goût. Les cheveux châtain presque dorés avec quelques mèches argent sur les tempes, étaient parfaitement coupés à mi-longueur. Les griffes étaient redevenues ongles. Les cicatrices étaient considérablement estompées. Et les poils... Les poils étaient totalement absents ! Severus avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce point. Sa phobie de ce phanère l'avait mené à faire de son futur compagnon un imberbe parfait. Aucun poil où que ce soit ! Pas même un soupçon de duvet sur son visage ou sur ses organes génitaux. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Les muscles n'en étaient que plus visibles et la peau n'en serait que plus douce.

« Je vois que ton corps se remet doucement des épreuves qu'il a subies... Mais ne reste pas, là. Tu vas attraper froid. Retourne dans ton lit pour te réchauffer et repose-toi. »

Le conseil était judicieux mais Fenrir fut d'abord pris d'une envie de refuser. C'était stupide. Le jeune homme ne voulait que l'aider ! Il le laissa alors prendre son bras et le raccompagner jusque son lit. Fenrir soupira de soulagement. Il était vrai qu'il était mieux dans son lit. Son accès de rébellion dans la salle de bain était tout de même curieux... Peut-être était-il un homme fier pour supporter d'être aidé dans un moment de faiblesse ? Peut-être...

« Je vois que tu te sens assez bien pour te lever. J'en suis heureux... Désires-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Non... Je n'ai pas très faim...

- Bien, je te laisse décider pour l'instant mais demain matin, il faudra que tu fasses un effort et te nourrir correctement. »

Que d'attention... Fenrir ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps s'était crispé à ce conseil qui tenait plus de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Je t'ai apporté quelques livres sur les Veelas. Pour que tu puisses te souvenir de ton rôle de compagnon avant notre cérémonie d'union.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore liés ? S'étonna Fenrir.

- Non, nous n'avons pas pu à cause de ton incarcération.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver à Azkaban ? Demanda l'homme avec appréhension.

- Tu étais partisan de Voldemort, un mage noir.

- Et ?

- Et tu as fait des choses pas très jolies. Tu as été condamné à perpétuité. Ta baguette a été brisée et tous tes biens confisqués... Mais ne t'encombre pas avec cela. »

Bien sûr ! Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter d'être un hors la loi, destitué de tous ses droits et ses biens !

« Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble tant que tu restes dans les limites dans notre propriété.

- Notre ?

- Nous allons vivre dans le Manoir de mes parents : le Manoir Malfoy. »

Le nom de famille ne lui rappelait rien. La seule chose qu'il retint était qu'il n'était pas tout à fait libre de ses mouvements.

« Et si j'ai besoin de sortir de la propriété ?

- Dans ce cas, tu es dans l'obligation de me demander l'autorisation et je t'accompagnerai...

- Je suis donc toujours prisonnier comme à Azkaban... Constata Fenrir, la gorge serrée.

- N'exagère pas ! Même si tu ne te souviens pas, je t'assure que les conditions sont loin d'être les mêmes.

- J'ai accepté d'être ton compagnon avant ou après mon malaise ? »

Draco plissa les yeux. L'homme était rusé, amnésique ou pas. Il fallait se montrer prudent.

« Bien avant bien sûr sinon je te l'aurais signalé. As-tu changé d'avis ? Provoqua le jeune blond.

- Non... Non, je suppose que non ! »

Draco sourit. Le stratagème avait fonctionné.

« J'en suis heureux car si tu refuses, j'aurais été atrocement malheureux de te rendre au Ministère et de ce fait à Azkaban... »

Était-ce une menace ?

« Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire. Donc je te conseille de lire ses livres. Nous avons remis la cérémonie à la fin de semaine pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces et avec un peu de chance retrouver la mémoire. Précisa le jeune blond, hypocritement.

- La fin de semaine ? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

- Peut-être... Mais nous avons attendu si longtemps nos retrouvailles que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'unirai à toi ce soir ! »

Fenrir se sentit rougir, ce qui fit ricaner son futur compagnon. Le sentiment de rébellion était toujours présent mais il ne put se décider à protester.

« Je vais lire ces livres mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai me reposer...

- Bien sûr, amour. Je te laisse. Je te veux en pleine forme pour la cérémonie. »

Le jeune homme se leva et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un naturel qui révélait une grande habitude. S'étaient-ils fréquentés auparavant ?

« Draco...

- Oui.

- Avons-nous déjà... »

Fenrir arrêta sa question là, gêné, mais le jeune homme comprit. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui répondit :

« Non, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps. Mais j'ai hâte d'y être vu toutes les conversations que nous avons eues à ce sujet et surtout vu nos baisers passionnés. »

Le mensonge était énorme mais c'était un bon test pour voir le niveau de souvenir qu'avait l'homme. Celui-ci hésitait.

« J'espère... que je vais m'en souvenir rapidement pour ne pas te décevoir. »

Draco jubila. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de partir.

« Tu ne me décevras pas, Fenrir. Le destin choisit toujours le Compagnon soumis idéal pour un Veela dominant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit... »

Draco referma la porte, encore plus satisfait qu'à son arrivée. Tout était parfait ! À part peut-être cette petite exagération d'absence de poils... Cela rendait l'homme un peu moins viril mais vu son futur rôle, cela lui convenait bien... Il ricana seul, pensant aux boutades qu'il allait pouvoir lancer à son parrain au dîner...

...

Dans la chambre, Fenrir ferma les yeux après le départ du jeune blond. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Une partie de son esprit, profondément cachée, semblait vouloir de rebeller. Peu importait, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il réfléchirait à tout cela le lendemain. Peut-être que d'ici là, ses souvenirs seraient revenus et que cela expliquait les hurlements au fond de son esprit...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle à manger, au dîner...

« Alors quelles nouvelles, de Greyback ? Demanda Lucius à son fils.

- Tout se passe comme prévu. Annonça Draco avec fierté. Par contre, dorénavant, je vous prierai tous de l'appeler Fenrir. Cela me facilitera la tâche pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur le fait que nous nous fréquentons depuis un petit moment et qu'il a bel et bien accepté de s'unir à moi avant son amnésie.

- C'est juste... Confirma son père. Commençons par l'appeler ainsi même s'il n'est pas présent. Cela nous évitera toute erreur en sa présence. Nous n'avons pris tant de précautions. Je voudrais pas avoir sacrifier toute notre argenterie en l'entassant dans le grenier comme de la vulgaire vaisselle en vain... Donc ne semons pas le doute dans l'esprit de notre loup-garou par une simple erreur de nom ! Reprenons... Comment va Fenrir ?

- Il se remet doucement de son transplanage alors qu'il était stupéfixié. Son corps est absolument fabuleux. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour cela, Severus. C'est un vrai régal pour les yeux.

- Je suis ravi que cela te plaise... Répondit le Maître des Potions avec orgueil.

- Mais n'as-tu pas un peu exagéré pour les poils ? Ou plutôt pour leur totale absence.

- Tu as déjà de la chance que j'ai trouvé ses cheveux beaucoup plus attrayants longs sinon ils y seraient passés aussi ! Répliqua Severus, un peu vexé, sous les rires de ses amis.

- Tu ne peux comprendre, Draco... Intervint Narcissa. Ton parrain a eu un petit "accident" avec un loup-garou lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il a surmonté sa peur mais depuis, on ne peut plus lui parler de poils...

- Cela aurait pu être pire ! Se défendit le susceptible Maître des Potions.

- Il faudra tout de même qu'un jour, tu surmontes cette phobie, parrain. Il ne faut jamais rester avec un point faible aussi insignifiant soit-il. C'est toi qui m'as appris cela.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Me laisser pousser la barbe ? Demanda le concerné, un peu agressif.

- Tu pourrais prendre un animal de compagnie...

- J'ai déjà un chat !

- Severus ! S'indigna Narcissa.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mère ? Interrogea Draco, sentant l'entourloupe de son parrain.

- Son chat est un sphinx ! Dénonça-t-elle.

- Sevy !

- Ne m'appelle ainsi, mon petit dragonnet !

- Un partout ! On arrête là ! Coupa immédiatement le jeune blond sous le rire de ses parents. Mais franchement, cela devient vraiment excessif, cette aversion des poils. Tu en es au point de prendre un chat sans poils ! Franchement parrain, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Au lieu de me sermonner, occupe-toi de ton loup-sphinx !

- Vous imaginez si je lui rendais sa liberté... Le premier soir de pleine lune, le choc du loup-garou de se retrouver sans fourrure ? »

Imaginant la scène qui ne se produirait jamais, Draco se mit à rire, suivi des trois...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir, le lendemain...

Fenrir s'était réveillé presque frais et dispos... Presque. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit et avait fait honneur à son petit-déjeuner mais surtout à son déjeuner : la viande rouge, tendre et saignante à souhait, avait été un pur régal !

Il avait profité de la matinée pour lire les livres que lui avait portés Draco. Les informations étaient plus ou moins claires mais ce qui le gênait le plus était cette histoire de dominance. En son fort intérieur, il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas se soumettre mais il était bien indiqué que le Compagnon du Veela le faisait pour le plaisir de celui-ci mais aussi pour le sien. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Le jeune homme était riche, beau, attentionné... Mais son attitude de dominant le dérangeait. Il devait bien s'y faire car s'il se liait à lui, ce serait son lot quotidien...

Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. S'il refusait le lien, il retournerait à Azkaban. Avec le recul, c'était bien une menace, une sorte de chantage... Il ne se souvenait pas de son séjour là-bas mais il avait la forte impression qu'il ne voudrait pas y retournait et le jeune blond s'en servait sans aucune gêne. Celui-ci ne devait pas être aussi angélique qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il devrait se méfier de lui. Mais accepte-t-on de se lier à une personne si on n'avait pas confiance en elle ?

Il soupira. Avait-il réellement le choix ? L'union avec un Veela ou Azkaban seul... Si seulement il pouvait retrouver ses souvenirs, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à prendre sa décision. Comment pouvait-il hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?! Il secoua sa tête et posa ses yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait. Après tout, si cela ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir loin de là. C'était le Veela, dominant ou pas, qui avait besoin de la présence de son Compagnon. Celui-ci pouvait souffrir de son absence mais il ne pouvait en mourir de chagrin... C'était à voir...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir, quelques jours plus tard...

Tout s'était passé si vite. Après avoir lu les livres, Draco était venu lui demander s'il confirmait l'acceptation de leur union. Il le fit avec un pincement au cœur. Le jeune blond le somma de s'habiller des vêtements qu'il avait apportés pour pouvoir l'aider à descendre dans la salle à manger et assister au dîner familial. Il refit les présentations. Il n'eut aucun flash, aucun souvenir, mêmes vagues, des personnes présentes. Tous s'étaient montrés aimables mais distants...

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière. Il suivit tout ce que le jeune homme lui ordonnait de faire. Tout aurait eu l'air parfait s'il n'avait pas cet arrière-goût d'amertume constant...

C'était le jour de la cérémonie de l'union et Fenrir avait été apprêté pour cela par plusieurs personnes : tailleur, coiffeur, elfes... Il releva la tête pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il était mal à l'aise même s'il se trouvait magnifique dans sa tenue : une robe sorcière entièrement faite de taffetas brodé de fil de soie blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés avec un riche catogan piqué d'un lys blanc. Il avait la ridicule impression d'être la jeune vierge que l'on allait présenter à son seigneur et maître !

Un pop se fit entendre.

« Kimmy doit dire que Maître Draco demande à Maître Fenrir de descendre les rejoindre.

- Merci, Kimmy. J'arrive. »

La petite Elfe de Maison rosit à la gentillesse de l'homme puis disparut.

Fenrir soupira, saisit son bouquet de lys coordonné à sa coiffure et sortit pour rejoindre son futur compagnon...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle de bal...

Fenrir était à genoux devant Draco. Il sentait les regards insistants sur lui mais il n'osait se tourner pour les croiser...

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'immense pièce, il avait été impressionné par le monde qui s'y trouvait mais aucun visage ne lui avait été familier. Déçu, il avait remonté l'allée faite au milieu des personnes jusqu'à un autel où l'attendait son futur compagnon. Un vieil homme semblait devoir présider la cérémonie. Ses yeux pétillants de malice se posèrent sur lui. Cela l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que Draco lui demanda de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir ! Il devait le faire !

Le vieil homme qui se nommait Albus Dumbledore commença la cérémonie dans un silence pesant. Draco et lui répondirent comme la tradition le voulait à toutes les questions sur les rôles qui les lieraient à partir de ce jour mais il eut quelques réticences à dire oui à la question " Fenrir, acceptes-tu Draco comme compagnon dominant, seul maître dans vos décisions de couple ?" Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il ne pouvait donner tant de pouvoir sur lui à ce jeune homme ! Mais il répondit tout de même "oui".

Dumbledore finit la cérémonie par une formule qui lia leurs mains quelques instants d'un lien de lumière blanche. Draco le releva et l'embrasse chastement. Tous applaudirent et vinrent féliciter le nouveau couple... Ou plutôt ils vinrent féliciter Draco !

On servit le vin d'honneur mais Draco lui présenta une coupe différente des autres lui précisant qu'il ne pouvait boire d'alcool vu les traitements qu'il prenait. Il accepta le verre avec mauvaise volonté. Une boisson forte n'aurait pas été superflue vu sa nervosité. Mais il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que la boisson que lui avait servie son compagnon avait un effet apaisant. Avait-il glissé un calmant dans son verre ? Il ne put aller plus loin de sa pensée tant le liquide qui lui réchauffait le corps le mit dans un état de béatitude...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...

La soirée était finie. Les invités étaient partis. Ses parents s'étaient retirés avec discrétion. Il ne restait qu'eux...

Draco avait pris la main de son compagnon et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte de consommer sa nuit de noce. Le Veela en lui était surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin former son lien. Fenrir avait bu le sédatif sans rechigner. Merci Severus d'avoir donné à sa potion un goût agréable ! Mais cela ne suffirait certainement pas à soumettre son tout nouveau compagnon. Tout était heureusement prévu...

Draco lui offrit un verre pour sceller en privé leur amour. Fenrir but la boisson qu'il lui avait offerte sans aucune méfiance. Le blond sourit : l'aphrodisiaque ferait son effet dans quelques minutes. Avec toute autre conquête, il aurait joué de son charme et de son savoir-faire mais, là, face à un loup-garou en sommeil, il ne devait rien risquer. Il devait consolider le lien cette nuit !

Il enleva avec impatience leurs robes de cérémonie. Finalement son parrain avait peut-être raison d'être si maniaque dans sa chasse du poil. Les muscles développés du lycan saillaient sous sa peau lisse, exacerbant sa libido déjà bien développée ! Draco prit Fenrir dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus grand que lui mais une fois allongé cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Il parsema son cou de baisers. Fenrir sentait bon. Était-ce dû à la préparation sophistiquée qu'il avait subie ou était-ce son odeur naturelle ? Un peu des deux sûrement... Draco remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla qui engendra un gémissement chez son compagnon. Il passa une main dans son dos puis descendit prendre une fesse pour la malaxer. Il s'avança doucement faisant reculer l'homme jusqu'au lit où il buta et s'effondra. Draco, Veela dominant, savoura cet instant... Son compagnon était là, magnifiquement préparé pour lui, selon ses goûts. Il s'offrait sans pudeur à lui, désinhibé par les différentes potions qu'il avait bues, prêt à se donner entièrement après avoir accepté de se lier à lui. Il était comblé et le serait encore plus une fois qu'il serait profondément enfoui en lui. Il frissonna à cette idée...

Allongé sur le lit, Fenrir sentait une intense chaleur se répandre dans ses veines et lorsque Draco lui effleura le torse du bout des doigts, son sexe se mit immédiatement à durcir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il gémit de nouveau ne sachant déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un signe de plaisir ou de refus.

Draco, très excité par la vision de son compagnon au souffle court, aux joues en feu et à la virilité gonflée, fit glisser fiévreusement ses mains sur ce corps qu'il voulait entièrement découvrir. Il admirait la vue qui s'offrait à lui : le catogan s'était défait laissant les cheveux de l'homme se répandre sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillants et dilatés par le désir, provoqué par l'effet conjugué de l'aphrodisiaque et des caresses… Le Veela, n'en pouvant plus, passa alors à l'action. Il se plaça au-dessus de ce corps parfaitement travaillé et embrassa Fenrir langoureusement tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser et ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches contre le corps de son Veela, espérant plus de contacts. Draco poussa un gémissement de désir. Il quitta les lèvres de son compagnon, se pencha et lécha un téton. Il le mordilla doucement pendant qu'il pinçait le deuxième du bout des doigts. La respiration de Fenrir se fit erratique. Draco descendit goûter la peau de son ventre, glissa sa langue jusqu'au fruit défendu qu'il goba faisant sursauter son futur amant. Il suça, lécha, grignota...

Le corps de Fenrir était en feu. Il était assailli par tant de sensations de plaisir qu'il ne savait plus où il était et avec qui il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que ces sensations de plaisir intense continuent indéfiniment... Puis un doigt, enduit d'une substance froide et gélatineuse, effleura ses testicules, les dépassa et vint taquiner du bout des doigts l'entrée défendue. Il le sentit le pénétrer doucement. Ses muscles se tendirent ce qui ramena quelque peu l'homme à la réalité.

Draco sentant son compagnon se crisper de nouveau revint l'embrasser pour étouffer toute tentative de refus. Fenrir devait se détendre pour qu'il puisse le prendre sans lui causer de douleur. Il allait prendre sa virginité... La virginité d'un alpha ! Son sexe se durcit un peu plus à cette pensée. Il allait soumettre cet homme si fier, si arrogant,... C'était jouissif ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir de telles pensées. En tant que bon Veela, il ne devait penser qu'au bien-être de son compagnon mais le sentiment de domination était tel qu'il devait faire preuve d'une maîtrise absolue pour ne pas jouir à la seule idée de le pénétrer profondément... Il reprit les mouvements de va et vient de son doigt pour temporiser ses ardeurs.

Fenrir se perdit dans le baiser que lui donnait Draco. C'était rassurant et excitant à la fois. Le jeune homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait : il était assurément un amant talentueux pour provoquer la sensation d'être consumé par des flammes de désir. Un deuxième doigt pénétra en lui et, bien que la sensation soit étrange mais peu inconfortable, ne put retenir un petit gémissement plaintif. Les va et vient se firent lents et doux... Son corps se tordit de plaisir au plus grand bonheur de son amant. Son souffle s'accéléra encore..

Draco bougea plus rapidement ses doigts dans la moiteur accueillante de son compagnon, afin de l'élargir assez pour qu'il puisse entrer en lui sans résistance. Les petits gémissements de Fenrir gagnèrent en volume quand il introduisit un troisième doigt. Pour détourner son attention de la douleur qu'il devait commencer à ressentir, Draco reprit ses caresses buccales sur le membre de l'homme. De ses doigts profondément ancrés en lui, il continua à chercher délicatement la zone qui apporterait un plaisir tel à son amant qu'il ne penserait plus à se rebeller... Et il trouva. Fenrir se cambra et hurla. Draco eut un sourire en coin et continua ses caresses sur la glande si sensible. Il obtint une symphonie de sons qui mirent ses sens en ébullition. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son Veela ! Il devait le prendre immédiatement ! Les préliminaires avaient dû être suffisantes sinon il se ferait pardonner plus tard...

Fenrir baignait dans un océan de sensations intenses. La douleur et son sentiment de rébellion avaient reflué bien loin dans son esprit. Tout n'était plus que plaisir... Il gémit de frustration quand les doigts le quittèrent. Il sentit le Veela se relever et le retourner pour le mettre sur le ventre. Deux mains lui écartèrent les jambes et ramenèrent son bassin vers l'arrière pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, toujours perdu dans son plaisir...

Draco pressa alors lentement vers l'avant et la tête de son pénis pénétra l'anneau de muscles. Fenrir se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri de douleur. La préparation quoique attentive et minutieuse n'avait pas été assez longue et le corps vierge de son compagnon, à la dominance refoulée, avait du mal à accepter cette intrusion. Il le sentit gronder dangereusement. Il tendit la main pour masser la nuque de l'homme et le calmer. Le loup en lui ne devait pas se réveiller ! Sentant les muscles se détendre, il continua sa pénétration glissant entièrement en lui. Les grondements reprirent et l'homme tenta de se dérober en glissant vers l'avant. Draco dut le plaquer contre le matelas de tout son long. Tenant fermement ses bras dessus de sa tête, il l'immobilisa sous son corps pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la potion car avec sa force naturelle, Fenrir se serait débarrassé facilement de lui. Draco reprit ses baisers dont il parsema patiemment la nuque et les épaules de l'homme pour tenter de nouveau de le calmer. C'était difficile de garder son sang-froid. Son compagnon était si étroit, si doux, si chaud… Il n'avait qu'une envie : céder à son instinct de Veela Dominant qui lui disait de prendre avec violence et sans retenue cet homme qui, par les liens d'une union magique, lui appartenait corps et âme ! Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...

Fenrir n'appréciait pas cette sensation d'emprisonnement. Il tenta de se débattre mais la douleur l'en dissuada. Il laissa sa respiration ralentir. Son calme fut le signal pour son bourreau qui commença à bouger en lui. C'était douloureux. Il voulait que l'organe qui ne semblait pas adapté à son corps soit extirpé de son intimité. Il poussa des grognements de douleur mais au fur et à mesure des lents coups de reins du Veela, les grognements se transformèrent en gémissements pour finir en hurlements de plaisir.

Très excité par la soumission de son compagnon, Draco lui mordilla l'épaule mais ne le relâcha pas. Il put enfin se laisser aller à son désir. Il se retira presque entièrement très lentement pour replonger et le pénétrer profondément. Son désir fut attisé par la vision de l'homme à ce moment : les doigts crispés sur les draps et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Son compagnon donnait de petits mouvements inconscients du bassin venant à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussées. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Fenrir Greyback puisse être aussi sensuel. Il se tordait, gémissait, étouffait ses cris de pure jouissance... Sans plus aucune retenue, le blond intensifia ses coups de reins. Il le pilonna plusieurs minutes, le clouant au matelas avec une sensation de plaisir intense mêlée à un sentiment de pouvoir absolu...

Enfin, il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui : Fenrir jouissait. Draco donna quelques ondulations énergiques de ses reins en feu avant de répandre sa semence profondément en son compagnon avec un cri d'extase. Merlin que c'était bon ! Il s'effondra sur le corps pantelant de son compagnon et il attendit quelques minutes qu'ils reprennent tous deux leur respiration. Puis il attrapa sa baguette sur le chevet, lança un sort de nettoyage et tira les couvertures. Il regarda Fenrir s'endormir rapidement dans ses bras puis il ferma les yeux pour le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...

Draco se réveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il était bien mais seulement bien... Curieux, ne devait-il pas être dans un état de béatitude totale après s'être lié à son compagnon ? Pas qu'il se sentait mal mais il n'était pas mieux qu'après n'importe quelle nuit avec une conquête quelconque ! Peut-être que le lien n'était pas encore en place ?

Il sentit l'homme à ses côtés bouger. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Bonjour, amour... Comment vas-tu ? »

Fenrir le repoussa violemment.

« Mal ! Comment as-tu osé, hier soir ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend que j'ai maintenant toutes mes facultés pour penser ! Et la boisson que tu m'as demandée de boire était un sédatif, un inhibiteur de volonté ou je ne sais quoi ! Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! »

L'homme était furieux. Il allait se lever quand Draco le retint.

« Attends, amour ! Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi. Je voulais juste faciliter notre première fois pour ne pas que tu en souffres de trop. Tu es déjà si affecté par ton malaise, je ne voulais pas ajouté ta crainte de notre nuit de noces à cela.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! Rétorqua Fenrir qui se laissa tout de même ramener sur le lit.

- Cela n'aurait pas eu le même effet... Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous deux éveillés et totalement conscients, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura que du plaisir... S'il-te-plait, amour... Minauda le blond.

- Grfff !

- Cela veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » Demanda innocemment Draco en embrassant la nuque de l'homme.

Fenrir ne répondit rien mais se laissa aller contre le jeune homme à genoux derrière lui. Draco avait gagné. Fenrir cédait... Pour cette fois. Les baisers qu'il recevait étaient si excitants. Il n'allait pas gâcher un instant pareil par un accès d'humeur qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Le jeune blond passa une main sur son torse, il le plaqua un peu plus contre lui, il continua de le parsemer de baisers et il fit descendre sa main pour lui saisir son sexe déjà naturellement dressé par son érection matinale. Il massa doucement l'organe turgescent. Fenrir gémit de plaisir. Il glissa ses mains derrière lui pour agripper les hanches de son compagnon-Veela. Il sentit celui-ci onduler contre lui, geste hautement suggestif...

Draco avait assez de savoir-faire pour amadouer son tout nouvel amant. Les conditions n'étaient plus les mêmes que la veille. La tension de la cérémonie était loin. L'appréhension de se donner une première fois n'était plus de mise. Malgré une certaine douleur qui devait persister, son entrée intime devait être un peu plus souple... Restait à convaincre son difficile compagnon...

Le blond laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau douce de l'homme. Il s'amusa à tracer des arabesques humides sur son épaule gauche puis souffla dessus. Fenrir moins réticent frissonna sous cette exquise torture. Il décida de se délecter du reste de ce corps presque offert... Il partit donc à la conquête de ce dos glabre, l'explorant de ses lèvres et de ses mains, se délectant des gémissements incontrôlés dont il était l'unique et fier responsable. Sa main descendit sensuellement le long de sa hanche. Fenrir se pencha vers l'avant, se retrouvant sur ses mains. La croupe cambrée de façon bien impudique pour quelqu'un qui avait tenté de se refuser à lui... Il s'empressa d'accéder à cette indécente supplique. Il écarta les deux globes musclés et posa son sexe sur l'orifice encore légèrement tuméfié. Était-ce bien raisonnable de le prendre ainsi sans lubrifiant ? N'avait-il pas promis quelques instants plus tôt de ne lui procurer que du plaisir ? Il hésita... Mais lorsque Fenrir gémit, ses épaules touchant presque les draps, son cul levé bien haut, aussi sensuel et soumis qu'une catin, le blond perdit tout contrôle et plongea profondément dans l'antre chaude et humide qu'il lui était offerte. Un long râle l'accueillit mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il saisit les hanches de l'homme et commença une série de va et vient à une cadence effrénée. Il entendait son compagnon respirer fortement sous son joug mais aucun geste de fuite ou de rejet ne fut entreprit. Draco sourit de triomphe. Son compagnon pliait ! Il voulait voir son regard soumis. Il se retira, se recula, saisit le corps de l'homme et le retourna brusquement sur le dos. Il souleva ses deux jambes, passa ses deux bras sous ses genoux pour se donner un libre accès aux entrailles brûlantes et replongea en lui avec rage...

Fenrir ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa tête allait de gauche à droite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux fermés, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir à chaque coup de boutoir de son jeune Veela si fringant. Il sentit celui-ci se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer :

« Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi pendant que je jouis en toi ! »

Fenrir obéit. Draco plongea en lui son regard de vainqueur, ce qui lui fit ressentir une certaine gêne mais la vague de plaisir qui le traversa aux sauvages coups de reins du jeune homme balaya toute pensée. Dans un dernier mouvement, il sentit son corps se resserrer intimement par de rapides petits à-coups. Il jouissait... ce qui déclencha automatiquement la jouissance de Draco. Celui-ci s'affala sur son corps en sueur... Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre puis Draco l'embrassa et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en lui lançant un nonchalant :

« C'était vraiment bien ! »

Une fois seul, Fenrir se retourna sur le ventre. Il attrapa l'oreille à sa portée et le serra contre lui. Oui, c'était bien... Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise constant ?

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau du Maître de maison, dans la matinée...

Draco était silencieux, la tête renversée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Tu es donc déçu ? Demanda son père après son récit.

- Je ne dirais pas "déçu" mais je m'entendais à quelque chose de plus fort qu'une intense bonne baise ! »

Lucius laissa passer l'expression. Son fils avait voulu le voir seul, c'était bien pour lui confier ce qui pesait sur son cœur en toute liberté et non pour recevoir un cours de niveau de langue.

« C'était peut-être parce qu'il était sous l'influence de cette potion. Cela a atténué les sensations que vous auriez dues ressentir...

- Je ne pense pas. La potion n'inhibait que lui pas moi ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il l'avait bu car il a essayé de se rebeller.

- Vas-tu être obligé de lui donner à chaque fois ?

- Dans un premier temps, oui, m'a dit Severus. La potion a un effet immédiat qui s'estompe au fil des heures mais il en reste toujours des traces dans son sang. Cela s'accumulera et il deviendra docile en permanence. De plus, si j'arrive à le soumettre lors de la prochaine pleine lune, il le restera un certain temps.

- Rien n'est donc définitif... Tenta de le rassurer son père.

- Hum... Oui mais j'espère que cela s'arrangera. J'ai formé le lien maintenant je peux prendre un peu plus de temps pour le consolider. Ce n'est pas une tâche qui me rebute. Severus a vraiment fait un excellent travail pour lui enlever tous ses attributs de loup-garou et lui donner un aspect désirable. C'est très, très réussi... »

Lucius observa son fils. Il semblait satisfait mais il était loin de ressentir l'euphorie d'un Veela dans l'Union. Il avait besoin de soutien.

« Tu sais, Draco. Après le premier enfant, les rapports deviennent plus... explosifs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le jeune blond, soudain intéressé par cette information qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Eh bien, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails ou te pousser à le faire trop tôt, la grossesse du compagnon ou de la compagne rend son corps particulièrement affolant pour le Veela. »

Draco le regarda surpris. Non, il ne voulait rien imaginer entre ses parents mais l'idée était très intéressante.

« Mais garde cela en dernier recours. Essaie plutôt de le dominer à la pleine lune... »

La prochaine se trouvait être dans trois jours... Draco devait gagner un peu plus la confiance de Fenrir s'il voulait que son loup reste terré au fond de son esprit par le sort d'Oubliette qu'il lui avait lancé. Cela renforcerait l'effet de la nouvelle potion Tue-loup. Fenrir devait rester avec un corps humain, son esprit humain aussi mais rien ne garantissait que le loup ne tente pas une rébellion...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, trois jours plus tard...

Fenrir se prélassait sur un canapé un livre à la main dans cette pièce qu'il préférait entre toutes. Ses larges fenêtres donnaient sur le magnifique parc de la propriété et elles baignaient l'endroit d'une éclatante lumière. D'où lui venaient ses envie de clarté ? De son séjour dans les sombres cachots d'Azkaban ? Peut-être... Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu, que ce soit que sur son incarcération ou sur sa vie de Mangemort... Sur ce dernier point, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité. D'ailleurs, Draco avait détourné la moindre de ses questions à ce sujet... Il avait laissé tomber. À quoi bon essayer de retrouver des souvenirs qui allaient le torturer ? Pourtant il avait émis l'idée que si quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien lui racontait sa vie, il pourrait retrouver des brides de son passé... Draco avait été formellement contre. D'après les médicomages spécialisés dans l'Amnésie, il risquait de réinventer son passé plutôt que de s'en souvenir réellement. C'était dangereux et inutile lui avait répondu le blond sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun recours.

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu savoir qui il était réellement et retrouver les sentiments qu'il avait dus avoir envers Draco... Il soupira. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son acharnement à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment fort pour le joli blond. Pourtant il appréciait les torrides étreintes qu'ils avaient chaque soir depuis leur union... Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! L'archétype même du prince charmant l'avait choisi comme compagnon, le faisait jouir tous les soirs, accédait à ses demandes et lui... Lui n'en voulait pas ! Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Fenrir reprit la lecture de son livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier. Il découvrait des faits qui en même temps lui semblaient familiers. La sensation était étrange. Resterait-il dans cet état toute sa vie ? Le Maître des Potions qui lui fournissait toutes ses breuvages lui avait annoncé que c'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure. Alors autant reconstruire sa vie avec ce qu'il possédait et non avec un hypothétique passé qui se faisait désirer. C'était le conseil que lui avait donné sa belle famille. Mais il se sentait si... Incomplet !

La comtoise sonna cinq heures. Draco n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son lieu de travail. C'était un homme d'affaires important tout comme son père et leur aura de Veela les aidait souvent à obtenir les contrats qu'ils désiraient. Pas étonnant que les Malfoy soient si riches !

Fenrir en bon compagnon devait l'accueillir avec le sourire et écouter le récit de sa journée. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette attitude. Il aurait des enfants qu'il se sentirait coincé dans la peau d'une mère de famille ! Non que ce rôle le répugnait mais une alarme au fond de son esprit lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie ! Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tant qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en tête, il ne pouvait prétendre à autre chose. Ou plutôt si ! Il pouvait demander à retourner à Azkaban. Très peu pour lui ! C'était parmi les souvenirs qui ne devraient pas trop lui manquer !

Il continua sa lecture mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Draco était en retard. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme qui mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours ponctuel. "La ponctualité est la politesse des rois" lui avait-il dit l'avant veille lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le dernier coup de cinq heures qu'avait sonnées la comtoise.

Il releva la tête : cinq heure vingt... Peut-être devait-il s'inquiéter ? Mais au moment où il allait appeler un elfe de maison, l'âtre de la cheminée s'enflamma d'une couleur verte. Draco arriva impeccable malgré le voyage.

« Bonjour, Amour...

- Tu es en retard. Indiqua Fenrir avec l'envie de prendre le blond en faute.

- Fenrir ! Je t'ai dit ce matin que j'allais chercher ta potion spéciale pour ce soir. Aurais-tu oublié cela aussi ? Reprocha gentiment le blond moqueur.

- Non... Bien sûr que non... Tu me manquais, c'est tout... Mentit l'homme.

- Que c'est adorable ! Mais tu dois te soigner correctement pour éviter ce genre d'absences et pour tenter de retrouver ton passé. »

Draco s'approcha de lui, se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis il se lança dans le récit de son interminable et épuisante journée. Fenrir n'en avait que faire. Cela l'ennuyait profondément, d'autant plus que lui n'avait rien à dire ! Lecture, repas, lecture, sieste, lecture,... Trois jours et il considérait déjà sa vie comme morose...

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

***Warning : rating M+***

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...

Étendu nu entre les draps du lit, Fenrir attendait son compagnon. Il avait pris ses potions et s'était préparé pour la nuit. Il observa son corps à moitié découvert. Que c'était curieux cette absence de pilosité ! Pas désagréable... Cela lui faisait une peau magnifiquement douce comme ne cessait de le répéter Draco... Mais cela avait un côté artificiel vu son imposante musculature. Il passa une main sur son torse, sa peau frissonna. Il se trouvait bien sensible. Les potions auraient-elles des effets secondaires ? Draco le lui aurait signalé. Avait-il bu un aphrodisiaque ? Son jeune compagnon n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ! Une douce torpeur enveloppa son esprit, empêchant toute suite de pensées et lui faisant perdre la notion du temps...

Draco revint, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. Il se glissa sous les draps contre l'homme semi-conscient. La friction de sa peau douce contre la sienne toute aussi glabre fit frissonner Fenrir jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils qui se courbèrent de plaisir.

« Tout va bien, Amour ? »

Fenrir répondit par un hochement de tête. Draco frôla ses lèvres des siennes, glissa sur sa mâchoire, arriva à l'oreille dont il lécha le lobe puis il murmura :

« Je vais te posséder entièrement, Amour. Je te chevaucherai jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce. Je te ferai gémir et hurler jusqu'à t'en rendre aphone. Tu plieras sous mon désir pour que le tien n'en soit que plus intense. Je te promets une nuit de plaisir extraordinaire... »

Le cœur de l'homme s'emballa d'anticipation. Oui, il le voulait ! Il voulait se soumettre à la volonté du jeune Veela. Celui-ci était un dominant et il réclamait tout simplement son dû avec passion. Il devait tout faire pour le satisfaire !

Draco se redressa, passa sa jambe droite par-dessus le corps de son compagnon et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son compagnon. Il caressa le torse offert à ses yeux et à ses mains. Merlin, qu'il était excité à l'idée de soumettre un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune ! D'avoir le pouvoir de le maîtriser ! De le garder prisonnier à l'intérieur de l'homme !

Il se pencha pour saisir sa baguette et lança un sort pour lier délicatement mais fermement les poignets de Fenrir aux montants du lit. Il se tourna pour faire de même avec les chevilles. L'homme était dorénavant son prisonnier aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Un dernier geste de baguette et le blond ouvrit en grand les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres de la chambre. La lumière de lune qui se levait tout juste baigna la pièce...

Fenrir tressauta... Ses yeux virèrent au jaune... Soudain, il hurla se débattant comme un démon. Le loup n'acceptait pas ! Aucune soumission n'était possible ! Mais que faire ? Les entraves magiques qui maintenaient son corps et son esprit prisonniers étaient si solides qu'il ne pouvait que hurler sa rage.

Draco, toujours assis sur les hanches de l'homme, le regardait se débattre en vain. Il le toisait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. N'était-il pas sensé souffrir lorsque son compagnon était en douleur ? Mais ce loup était-il réellement son compagnon ? Après tout, il s'était lié à Fenrir Greyback, l'homme, et non le loup-garou qu'il y avait en lui ! Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il devait briser la bête pour s'assurer une soumission totale et pouvoir mettre en place une relation Veela/compagnon sereine. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon : la rage était seule présente... Mais il allait changer cela. Le sédatif avait endormi l'homme et la potion Tue-loup spéciale de Severus empêchait la transformation de son corps en bête tout en maintenant son esprit présent.

Le loup-garou se sentait impuissant. Il avait beau tirer sur ses liens, ceux-ci ne cédaient pas ! Il arrêta de se débattre et de hurler. Il plongea son regard plein de haine dans celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui, laissant entendre un grognement menaçant. Puis d'un geste brusque et désespéré, il avança la tête claquant des mâchoires pour tenter de mordre le jeune homme.

Totalement effrayé, Draco recula très inélégamment... Puis il prit conscience du peu de champ d'action que possédait le loup-garou. Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de cette bouche... de cette gueule aux dents beaucoup trop acérées pour un être humain !

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui retourna Fenrir sur le ventre... Beaucoup moins dangereux dans ce sens et beaucoup plus pratique pour ce qu'il prévoyait ! Le loup-garou avait repris ses tentatives pour se débarrasser de ses liens... Toujours en vain. Draco se rapprocha se positionnant entre les deux jambes écartées. Il coinça sa baguette dans son catogan pour l'avoir à portée de main et il attrapa les hanches de l'homme fermement. Il tira dessus jusqu'à ce que Fenrir se retrouve sur les genoux, les bras si tendues qu'il était obligé de garder la tête et les épaules posées sur le matelas. Parfait ! Une bonne position pour le prendre et aucun risque de se faire mordre ! Il glissa doucement une main sur le dos qui plongeait devant lui mais il n'en tira qu'un grognement de mécontentement. Sa main revint vers les hanches puis passa sur les fesses pour enfin se glisser entre celles-ci. Il tenta de préparer le corps de son compagnon à la pénétration mais celui-ci dominé par la bête qui était en lui ne cessait d'éviter les doigts induits de lubrifiant. Draco s'agaça rapidement. Il était celui qui décidait ! Jusqu'à présent, Fenrir s'était montré docile. Ce n'était pas une créature magique qui allait lui donner du fil à retord ! Il arrêta la préparation. Après tout, un loup-garou était une bête de violence et de brutalité, il allait la considérer et la traiter en tant que telle ! Il positionna son sexe, assura la position de ses deux mains sur le bassin de son compagnon et le pénétra entièrement d'un seul coup. Le hurlement fut terrible...

Draco s'immobilisa regrettant son geste impulsif qui fut aussi douloureux pour lui mais il ne se retira pas pour autant. Il avança une main pour tenter de flatter la bête en caressant ses cheveux. Fenrir tourna la tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de rouge et les pupilles si jaunes qu'elles paraissaient phosphorescentes. Les lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents pointues. Il grognait méchamment. Le blond fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : une peur intense de la créature dangereuse et une excitation malsaine de briser un être si puissant. L'orgueil Malfoyen, Veela mâle dominant de surcroît, pour qui tout réussit choisit de céder à sa deuxième impulsion... Il se redressa et commença de sauvages va-et-vient. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à chevaucher son compagnon violemment sachant le peu de préparation qu'il avait fait. Il tirait de longs hurlements à chaque coup de boutoir mais cela l'excitait. Plusieurs fois, le corps maltraité tenta d'échapper à son joug mais Draco le repositionnait sans difficulté. IL dominait !

Emporté par son excitation, il gifla une des fesses de l'homme qui se cambra de surprise, permettant une plus profonde pénétration dans ces entrailles chaudes et étroites. Il cria de plaisir pendant que le loup-garou hurlait de nouveau sa rage en tentant de se retourner pour tenter de mordre son tortionnaire. Le jeune homme jouait avec le feu ! Mais c'était si jouissif ! Il gifla l'autre fesse obtenant un plaisir encore plus intense en accompagnant le geste d'une pénétration plus sauvage ! Il recommença encore et encore et encore ! Il perdait la tête dans le plaisir intense qu'il tirait de cet acte d'une violence inouïe ! Il ne pensait plus à son compagnon. Seul compter de soumettre, de briser cette bête qui l'avait menacé ! On n'était très loin de la nuit d'amour promise...

Puis les hurlements se transformèrent en plainte pour finir par des gémissements presque inaudibles, étouffés dans le matelas... Draco accéléra la cadence et dans un dernier coup de reins se vida au plus profond de sa victime qui ne bougeait plus. IL avait gagné ! La bête était vaincue. Il pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie tranquille avec son compagnon. À la prochaine pleine lune, il lui ferait porter son héritier. Tout était parfait.

Il prit sa baguette toujours dans ses cheveux, il lança un sort de nettoyage et un sort d'endormissement sur le corps immobile de son dangereux amant et il s'allongea pour goûter un repos qu'il trouvait amplement mérité...

***Fin du Warning : rating M+***

.

FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM

.

Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...

Fenrir n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite. Des sensations contradictoires l'empêchaient de raisonner logiquement. Il était dans des bras chauds et une main douce lui caressait les cheveux. De temps en temps, il sentait des lèvres venir effleurer son front tendrement... Cela aurait été agréable s'il n'y avait pas cette envie de vomir et ces douleurs un peu partout sur son corps mais surtout à un endroit inavoué.

« Amour ? Es-tu réveillé ?

- Humm...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ?

- Non... Souffla Fenrir tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs en vain.

- Tu as mal réagi à une des potions... Mais rassure-toi, Severus va arranger cela. Tu vas en avoir une parfaite dans un mois.

- Pourquoi un mois ?

- Pour la pleine lune, Amour... C'est le meilleur moment pour procréer. »

La nouvelle eut l'avantage de totalement réveiller l'homme.

« Procréer ? Mais...

- Ne veux-tu pas me donner un enfant, Fenrir ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tout compagnon doit accéder au désir de son Veela... Et mon souhait est d'avoir un héritier.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais c'est mon désir le plus cher. Serais-tu assez dure pour me le refuser ? »

Le blond était si charmant avec lui. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi horrible ? Sûrement la douleur...

« Prends cette potion... Cela te soulagera et peut-être qu'après tu seras plus amène à m'écouter. »

Fenrir but le liquide amer. Quelques secondes et il fut totalement soulagé. Draco resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Réfléchis, Amour... N'as-tu pas envie d'avoir un enfant qui serait un peu de toi, un peu de moi et beaucoup d'amour ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas... Il ne savait pas qui il était ! Il pouvait même oublier ce qu'il avait fait la veille ! Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que des flashes de scènes de cauchemars. il avait toujours eu une impression de manque mais ce matin, il se sentait vide... Totalement vide ! Comment dans cet état, pouvait-il désirer transmettre quoique ce soit ?

Draco le berça et le rassura pendant un long moment. Il lui murmurait tout leur bonheur futur entrecoupé de mots d'amour... Fenrir se laissa faire. Il était si mal. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide à qui se raccrocher, de fiable pour le guider, de patient pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de la solitude qu'il ressentait. Son compagnon avait toutes ces qualités. Il était parfait. Il ne voyait que leur bien. Il devait lui faire confiance...

« Le mois prochain ?

- Ce serait bien, Amour...

- Bien... Je veux bien mais...

- Ce que tu voudras !

- Je voudrais pouvoir choisir une activité car je m'ennuie profondément.

- Je comprends, Amour, mais tu n'as pas besoin de travailler alors tu peux choisir un loisir, peut-être.

- Une oeuvre charitable ?

- En quelque sorte... Répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien, je voudrais dormir un peu, maintenant.

- Bien sûr... Repose-toi. Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner. Nous annoncerons la bonne nouvelle à mes parents. »

Le blond embrassa tendrement son compagnon, l'aida à s'installer dans leur lit et s'en alla.

Fenrir ferma les yeux. Pourquoi alors se sentait-il si seul ? Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait et même plus... Il chassa ses idées sombres. Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Un bel avenir l'attendait. Il devait en profiter..


	3. Aléas, Emeraldcryst

Aléas

Les Contraintes :

Mettre en scène un Lucius / Regulus Black. Je veux un Lucius amoureux et un Regulus déchiré entre son amour pour Lucius et son devoir (détruire les horcruxes). Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu me fais une fin heureuse. ^^ Et j'aimerais quelques scènes tendres entre les deux tourtereaux et aussi une scène relativement déchirante entre eux. Mais j'insiste UNE FIN HEUREUSE. ^^

La fiction :

-Alors tu vas me raconter oui ou non ?? demanda vivement un beau brun à la longue chevelure ondoyante et aux grands yeux bleus à un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup bien que ses yeux soient d'une teinte plus pâle.

-Merlin, par où commencer ? soupira l'homme en question, laissant son regard lointain errer sur son mari installé près de lui sur le sofa.

Ils se trouvaient dans un salon raffiné et très lumineux, autour d'une table basse chargée d'un plateau de thé. Faisant mine de s'occuper pour dissimuler une certaine nervosité, il entreprit de servir ses invités sous la remarque sarcastique de l'un d'entre eux :

-Débuter par le commencement serait sans conteste une approche judicieuse.

-Sirius, fais-moi le plaisir de veiller au langage de ton mari, je te prie, répondit Regulus en reposant la théière d'argent sur le plateau.

-Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à tenter d'agir sur son caractère. Je me contente de le faire sortir de ses gonds, se moqua Sirius, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de l'homme tout de noir vêtu assis auprès de lui.

-C'est un point de vue… admit Regulus qui distribuait calmement les tasses avec une assiette contenant un assortiment de petits sablés à la vanille, aux amandes et aux noisettes, pâtisseries favorites de son grand frère. Le commencement, disions-nous donc ?

Un petit signe de tête approbateur des trois autres personnes, accompagné d'une caresse furtive de son mari sur le dos de sa main, le décidèrent à débuter son récit.

-Il était une fois, dans un pays fort, fort lointain, l'adorable princesse Walburga qui invita dans son lit le prince Orion…

-Pas ce commencement-là, idiot ! protesta Sirius, peu désireux d'être l'involontaire témoin auditif des ébats romancés de ses parents. Je me passerais bien d'avoir de telles images mentales à l'esprit, je te remercie !

-Severus voulait que je commence par le début, déclara Regulus en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez…

-Tu pourrais pas plutôt commencer par votre rencontre, par exemple ? demanda son frère, le nez plissé dans une petite grimace de dégoût.

-Je présume que si… Lors de ma septième année à Poudlard, j'ai été, comme tu le sais, approché par plusieurs anciens élèves de Serpentard pendant une visite à Pré-au-lard. Il m'a été proposé, en termes peu souples, de rejoindre le Lord dans la guerre qui faisait rage. Je connaissais ta position par rapport à tout cela et je savais également quelle était la position de nos parents. J'étais à l'époque intiment convaincu que tu avais fait le mauvais choix et que la rédemption de notre famille passait par moi. J'avoue que l'idéal de pureté qui était défendu alors par le mouvement du Seigneur Noir ne me déplaisait point – il ne m'est au demeurant toujours pas indifférent – et ainsi, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre avec toute la sagesse dont un adolescent est capable, je décidais d'accepter. Il s'écoula un certain temps entre ce moment et mon initiation. Elle eut lieu durant les vacances de Pâques précédant mes ASPICs. Je n'ai pas gardé outre mesure de souvenirs de cette nuit, principalement la douleur intense de la Marque lorsqu'elle me fut apposée. J'étais sur le sol, brisé par la brûlure qui rampait le long de mon bras, quand j'ai vu Lucius pour la première fois. Oh, il était venu plus d'une fois à la maison lorsqu'il courtisait Narcissa, bien sûr, mais j'étais très jeune à cette époque et je n'en avais gardé guère d'autre impression que celle d'une élégante froideur calculée et parfaitement attendue de l'héritier d'Abraxas Malfoy.

-J'ai plus le souvenir d'un crétin prétentieux… maugréa Sirius, s'attirant une tape derrière la tête de la part de Severus. Mais c'est vrai, geignit-il, détournant le regard de son petit frère pour le poser sur son mari, prenant de son mieux son célèbre air de chien battu.

Severus soupira et fit un geste d'excuse vers Lucius qui considérait curieusement l'animagus qui venait l'insulter, assis dans son salon et buvant dans l'un de ses services à thé datant de l'époque de Merlin lui-même. Regulus s'amusait visiblement du comportement de son frère aîné mais glissa ses doigts frais sur la joue de son mari, lui indiquant que son honneur n'était pas en jeu et qu'il n'était nullement convenable de dépecer Lord Black lorsqu'il lui rendait une visite de courtoisie.

-S'il te plait, Sirius, ne le contrarie pas. Je n'ai pas envie que vous ne finissiez par vous défier en combat singulier. J'apprécierais énormément de conserver mon mari, tout comme mon frère, en vie et aussi bien portant que possible.

-Je ne pensais pas à mal, protesta Sirius, encouragé par un discret coup de coude de Severus dans les côtes.

Lucius ne le crut apparemment pas mais accepta les excuses récalcitrantes d'un gracieux petit signe de tête.

-Je disais donc que je vis réellement Lucius pour la première fois cette nuit-là, reprit Regulus. Je me souviens avoir songé, alors que la salle du Trône du manoir du Lord se vidait, que personne ne viendrait m'aider avec cette douleur atroce et que je resterais là, éperdu et incapable de rentrer chez moi, faute de savoir transplaner. Evidemment, Bellatrix m'avait volontiers attendu pour m'emmener à la réunion mais elle ne s'attarda point lorsqu'elle fut terminée, sa mission achevée. Et puis il est entré dans mon champ de vision. Nous étions seuls dans la pièce et il avait ôté son masque, me révélant son identité. J'ai cru à une hallucination lorsqu'il s'est accroupi à mes côtés et m'a demandé très sérieusement comment je me sentais. Je suis un Serpentard après tout, et toute bonne action est sujette à caution. Il m'assura qu'il ne cherchait point autre chose que m'aider à gérer l'initiation et à rentrer chez mes parents, sous prétexte que j'appartenais à la famille. J'étais hautement sceptique mais la brûlure était infernale et je venais d'entrer dans le cercle alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Je n'eus pas à m'en plaindre. Lucius m'a escorté jusqu'à son manoir où il m'a soigné, autant qu'il soit possible dans ces circonstances. Les linges, imbibés de potions dont j'ignore le nom, ont soulagé la violente irritation de mon avant-bras. Nous n'avons échangé aucune parole pendant ce temps et la question de ses motivations me taraudait. Nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés depuis plusieurs années et aucun lien ne nous unissait si ce n'était son alliance.

La voix de Regulus s'adoucit progressivement jusqu'à s'éteindre alors que son regard s'éloignait de nouveau du présent pour retourner à cette époque depuis longtemps révolue.

-La vérité, déclara Lucius, s'assurant de ne pas laisser sa morgue habituelle transparaître, est que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute mon existence avant que tu n'entres dans la salle du Trône, flanqué de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, cette nuit-là, de retourner en arrière pour t'aider. Tu ressemblais à un ange tombé du ciel et déchu en enfer… Je n'ai pas pu partir…

-Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit, pas même sous la torture… Et je ne risquais pas de penser à une chose aussi saugrenue qu'un Malfoy avec un cœur à ce moment…

Lucius haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et Regulus lui dédia un petit sourire malicieux. Le grand blond n'avait pas considéré la remarque joueuse de son mari comme une attaque personnelle. Il avait beaucoup progressé dans l'expression de ses sentiments depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amour. Il était vrai que, tant d'années auparavant, aucune émotion ne pouvait transpercer sa carapace, soigneusement endurcie sous la tutelle intransigeante de son père.

-Toujours est-il qu'une fois mon bras apaisé, un beau blond aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles des orteils m'a ramené chez moi sans plus de cérémonie et m'a laissé seul sur le pas de la porte du Square Grimmauld, m'interrogeant furieusement sur la signification de tout cela. Nos parents ont, bien entendu, été ravis de ma décision et ont entrepris de profiter du reste des vacances pour renforcer ma connaissance de la magie noire afin de me permettre de devenir un serviteur irréprochable, selon leurs termes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à critiquer cette forme de magie, elle est très utile et a de nombreux avantages lorsqu'elle est employée avec discernement, non, je n'étais simplement pas convaincu de l'usage qu'un jeune homme de mon âge pouvait faire des Impardonnables. Mais qui étais-je pour contredire mes parents ? J'avoue que, pour une fois, la rentrée m'apparaissait comme un havre de paix, sans leurs constantes sollicitations pour que je révise l'Imperium ou le Doloris. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec la cause dans laquelle je m'étais engagé, et ce malgré la guerre. Ce ne fut qu'après l'obtention de mes ASPICs que je pus assister aux réunions et revoir Lucius. Les premières fois, nous n'avions presque aucun contact et sa présence me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je te troublais ? demanda innocemment Lucius.

-Ne joue pas les ingénus, cela ne te sied point, mon cher, le titilla gentiment Regulus. Je te signale tout de même que je n'avais que dix-sept ans et que trouver qu'un homme pouvait incarner la perfection esthétique était une nouveauté pour moi.

-Eh !!! râla Sirius. Je suis quoi moi ?? Un laideron ??

-Mais non, sac à puces, lui répondit Severus avec affection.

-C'est comme ça que tu me défends ? J'en connais un qui va dormir sur le canapé pendant un temps indéfini…, ronchonna l'animagus.

-Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours, susurra Severus à son oreille de sa voix chaude et veloutée qui envoya instantanément des milliers de petits frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Gryffondor, célèbre pour son sens obstiné de la répartie, se tut et rougit.

-Sirius, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas apprécier ta beauté à sa juste valeur, mais tu restes mon grand frère…

-Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec l'esthétisme, coupa Sirius avec bonne humeur, rassuré par la main talentueuse qui s'était glissée discrètement au creux de ses reins. Tu craquais sur lui, un point c'est tout.

-Cela ne me paraissait pas clair du tout à l'époque, reprit Regulus. Je le trouvais beau, attirant, puissant et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, il s'était montré gentil mais je ne savais que faire de ces informations. Je n'avais jamais pensé à quiconque de cette manière, et encore moins à un homme, marié de surcroît. Il est étrange qu'au final Narcissa ait été celle qui nous rapprocha. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de la quatrième ou cinquième réunion à laquelle j'étais convié. En règle générale, on ne sentait jamais d'autre regard sur soi que celui du Lord – et mieux valait qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop car l'inconfort grandissait rapidement sous son attention et il en déduisait toujours quelque pensée coupable – mais ce jour-là, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, je sentis l'un des membres tenter de percer un trou brûlant dans mon crâne par la seule force de ses yeux. Je compris très vite, lorsque le Lord nous eut congédiés, que le regard appartenait à Narcissa car elle ne perdit pas une minute pour m'aborder.

-Elle n'a jamais possédé la moindre fibre familiale ou maternelle, mais était dotée d'une formidable jalousie, commenta doucement Lucius, ne regrettant visiblement guère son précédent mariage. J'avais beau tenter de ne pas regarder dans ta direction, je n'y parvenais pas toujours et elle a du surprendre mes regards.

-Toujours est-il qu'elle est venue me parler après que le Lord nous ait congédiés. Elle prétextait vouloir s'enquérir de sa famille et m'imposa de l'accompagner au Manoir Malfoy pour prendre un thé malgré l'heure des plus tardive. Je n'étais, il faut bien l'avouer, pas le moins du monde enthousiaste à l'idée de la suivre et de cancaner joyeusement autour de l'un de ses thés rouges favoris, au demeurant absolument imbuvables. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où pouvait lui venir cette passion pour le Rooibos mais je n'allais pas tarder à en faire les frais. Bien sûr, Lucius était présent étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment flanquer son mari à la porte de sa propre demeure. Elle m'a retenu deux bonnes heures, à me torturer en long, en large et en travers avec ses sournoises insinuations et ses conseils matrimoniaux avant de déclarer forfait devant mon impassibilité et de daigner me laisser rentrer. Je ne sais pas si cette éventualité l'avait effleurée au préalable mais, étant la maîtresse de maison, il eut été parfaitement inconvenant qu'elle raccompagne un invité mâle jusqu'à la porte. Ce fut donc Lucius qui s'en chargea et nous atterrîmes dans un grand bureau lambrissé, qui était ainsi que je l'appris ce soir-là, son étude. Il me déclara de but en blanc que Narcissa n'y mettait jamais les pieds et que nous y serions à l'aise pour discuter et boire quelque chose d'effectivement absorbable par l'organisme.

A entendre son mari raconter ainsi leur histoire, Lucius se remémora ce moment particulier. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de soulager un peu le pauvre garçon des persécutions que sa femme lui avait infligées lorsqu'il l'avait introduit dans son bureau, lui servant un verre. Un Firewhisky de vingt-cinq ans d'âge s'avérait indispensable pour effacer l'atroce sensation de ce breuvage immonde coulant dans sa gorge et il était à peu près sûr que le jeune homme à ses côtés n'en pensait pas moins que lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était ce qui avait suivi…

*********

Flashback

*********

-J'ose espérer que Narcissa ne vous a nullement importuné avec son bavardage, demanda poliment Lucius, essayant de ne pas passer trop près du jeune homme alors qu'il le reconduisait à la porte de son bureau.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier de si tôt, si c'est là votre pensée…

Lucius se retourna pour regarder son cousin par alliance, surpris de sa réponse. Ce faisant, il se retrouva infiniment plus proche du beau brun qu'il ne l'avait prévu et son parfum frais embauma délicatement ses narines. Pour une fois dans son existence jusqu'ici entièrement planifiée par son père en premier lieu, puis par Voldemort ensuite, Lucius fit spontanément ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Depuis des semaines – que dis-je, des mois ! – Lucius était en proie à la tentation. Le jeune Regulus l'obsédait. Quel meilleur moyen pour combattre ses sensations étranges et indésirables que d'y céder ? L'obsession disparaitrait ainsi d'elle-même et il pourrait retourner à sa vie formatée…

Il s'inclina légèrement et ses lèvres frôlèrent les pétales roses entrouverts. Bien qu'étonné au plus haut point par le comportement du blond, Regulus apprécia grandement le traitement et y répondit avec timidité, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Lucius encadra le délicat visage de ses mains, laissant ses pouces caresser la peau douce des pommettes hautes et ciselées, se perdant dans la volupté de l'instant.

Il n'alla guère plus loin ce jour mais sut qu'il chercherait à nouveau les faveurs du jeune homme bien qu'il n'en réalise point encore la raison.

****************

Fin du Flashblack

****************

L'obsession n'avait jamais pris fin, bien sûr. Elle s'était seulement renforcée un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne puisse plus se passer de la présence du jeune Black auprès de lui. Il n'était bien évidemment pas simple de se dépêtrer de Narcissa et il ne pouvait voir son amour aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu mais les fréquentes réunions de Mangemorts lui offraient des opportunités en or.

Lucius revint tout doucement au temps présent et constata que son mari avait entreprit de narrer ses premiers doutes sur le Lord et ses buts ultimes. Il se concentra sur le récit.

-… assez étranges. Voyez-vous, si le fait de porter robes et masques pouvait ne pas affoler mon esprit adolescent encore enclin au jeu de rôles, les rumeurs d'exactions et le comportement de Bellatrix ou de Théodore Nott Senior étaient bien plus dérangeantes. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui pouvait se tramer alors, jusqu'à ce jour où le Lord en personne me demanda de lui trouver un elfe de confiance pour l'accompagner dans une mission à l'étranger. Pensant innocemment qu'il souhaitait un elfe de maison pour s'occuper des affaires courantes pendant qu'il vaquait à sa mission que je croyais diplomatique, je le fis escorter par mon elfe personnel, Kreattur, auquel je tenais beaucoup.

Sirius grommela quelque chose d'indistinct qui explicitait probablement toute l'adoration qu'il vouait à cette très estimée créature, mais Regulus ne se laissa pas distraire.

-Lorsqu'il revint, il était dans un sale état, malade et à demi-fou, poursuivit Regulus, jetant un coup d'œil courroucé à son frère. Il m'a fallu des jours entiers pour le soigner et obtenir de lui qu'il me parle. Quand j'ai appris avec quel inqualifiable je-m'en-foutisme le Lord avait décidé de risquer la vie de mon elfe dans un nid d'Inferi à lui faire ingurgiter de force cette potion affreusement toxique, j'ai compris que j'étais loin de tout savoir et qu'il était urgent que je trouve des réponses. Après un interrogatoire rondement mené, j'ai pu saisir que quel que soit l'objet qui avait été dissimulé dans cette caverne infernale, il avait une valeur inimaginable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela m'a demandé des recherches approfondies et de longues heures enfermé dans la bibliothèque, celle de nos parents ou bien celle de Lucius lorsque Narcissa était absente, mais j'ai fini par découvrir qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un Horcruxe.

Regulus fit une pause et se resservit posément une tasse de thé. Cette période avait été si difficile pour lui… En parler restait douloureux mais il le devait bien à son frère qui l'avait cru mort pendant si longtemps. Il savait que, malgré leur inimité dans leurs jeunes années, Sirius avait été secoué par l'annonce erronée de son décès et s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir insisté pour lui faire comprendre le danger dans lequel il s'engageait en rejoignant le Lord.

-J'ai longuement hésité avant de faire part de mes soupçons à Lucius et j'avoue ne pas avoir vu mes tentatives couronnées de succès… Je ne lui ai pas révélé exactement ce dont il s'agissait tout d'abord car il considérait mes angoisses comme on regarde avec amusement les craintes d'un enfant devant l'inconnu. Je savais que la plus noire et vile des magies était utilisée sans vergogne par celui que je pensais un leader visionnaire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de tout dire à Lucius alors que j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point il était impliqué… Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour moi, bien qu'il n'ait à aucun moment prononcé les mots, mais la confiance aveugle ne fait pas partie de mes attributs. Cela a naturellement conduit à de nombreuses disputes alors que je cherchais le moyen de retrouver et détruire cette abomination. Je ne pouvais savoir s'il en existait davantage ou non mais je devais essayer tout mon possible pour stopper cette hérésie.

Regulus se tut, le regard lointain, et les trois hommes présents le laissèrent se plonger dans ses réminiscences, discutant tranquillement en attendant qu'il revienne parmi eux.

*********

Flashback

*********

Regulus soupira profondément. Il tentait pour la dernière fois de parler à Lucius, ensuite il lui faudrait agir. Il espérait seulement pouvoir le faire avec le soutien de l'homme dont il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux, malgré toutes ses préventions.

-Lucius ? Pouvons-nous parler ?

-Bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius, un peu intrigué.

Ses relations avec le jeune homme étaient plutôt tendues ces derniers temps et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était aussi attentif à son amant que la marge de manœuvre que lui laissait Narcissa le lui permettait mais ce dernier semblait perpétuellement préoccupé et s'éloignait de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de sa présence plus régulièrement mais les contingences d'une vie maritale l'en empêchaient et il appréhendait que Regulus ne lui signifie que cela ne lui suffisait point.

-Je sais que tu refuses de considérer qu'il puisse exister quelque chose d'étrange dans l'organisation du Lord mais…

-Encore cette histoire ?? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'insécurités de jeunesse et que rien de tout cela n'est fondé…

-Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin sous prétexte que je suis plus jeune que toi et que tu appartiens à cette organisation depuis plus longtemps ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Mon elfe a failli périr pour que le Lord puisse dissimuler un objet maudit particulièrement affreux et dangereux. Il se passe plus de choses que ce qu'il parait et je suis persuadé que cela n'a rien à voir avec la politique…

-Nous sommes en guerre, tu te doutes bien que la situation n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle en a l'air et qu'elle ne se résume pas à de gentils meetings politiques. On ne gagne pas ce genre de combat par la passivité. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dissimuler qui te mette dans un tel état. Il a sûrement du vouloir protéger un héritage familial du Ministère…

-Dans un repaire d'Inferi ?? Je ne suis pas stupide, Lucius ! Si tel était le cas, il l'aurait tout simplement mis dans un coffre à la banque comme tout un chacun. Il a cherché à mettre à l'abri un pur concentré de magie noire qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour ! Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai rien contre une utilisation raisonnable de cette forme de magie ! interrompit-il son amant qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.

-Rien de tout cela n'a de sens ! Quel objet pourrait nécessiter une telle protection et dans quel but s'en débarrasser s'il est si puissant que tu le crois ?? Vraiment, je pense que tu exagères…

-Je n'exagère en rien, cria Regulus. Tu ne peux pas simplement rejeter d'un revers de main ce que j'affirme sous prétexte que cela ne te semble pas correspondre avec ton précieux Lord !! Si tu refuses de me croire, alors vas-y ! Fais tes propres recherches sur les Horcruxes et viens ensuite me dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une innocente relique inoffensive ! Je refuse de rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruise tout ce en quoi je crois !

-Mais Regulus…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… J'espérais que cette fois tu m'écouterais, que je pourrais avoir ton soutien. Mais il est trop tard. Je dois agir et puisque tu nies les évidences, je pars.

Regulus se détourna avec difficulté, les larmes perlant au coin de ses grands yeux bleus, ne souhaitant pas que Lucius voie sa détresse. Il en était arrivé à compter sur son bel amant plus qu'il ne l'avait estimé et sa défection définitive lui causait plus d'affliction qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Il s'était éloigné, peu à peu, un peu davantage à chaque fois que Lucius ridiculisait ses craintes en les tenant pour quantité négligeable, mais il pensait qu'en cette occurrence, peut-être…

Lucius regarda le brun se tourner et ouvrir la porte pour quitter la pièce, une boule d'acier glacé au fond de la gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot pour empêcher le jeune homme de partir et ne pouvait que fixer son dos, impuissant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant s'inquiétait à ce point pour cet Horcruxe, quoi que cette chose puisse être.

Le blond resta longtemps debout au centre de la salle, seul, incapable de bouger. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à Regulus avant de le perdre. Etait-ce pour cela que son cœur se serrait alors même que jamais cet organe n'avait manifesté le moindre signe de vie autre que ses calmes et routinières pulsations jusqu'à cet instant ?

Horcruxe avait-il dit ??

***************

Fin du Flashback

***************

Regulus revient au présent, les yeux douloureux, et Lucius glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts et serrant doucement. Il savait que son mari venait de repenser à leur rupture, période tout aussi difficile pour lui. Il porta la main prisonnière à ses lèvres et la délicate caresse fit se tourner le visage du plus jeune Black vers lui. Regulus sourit et reprit son rôle d'hôte.

-Pour résumer, je dirais simplement que j'ai, contraint et forcé, quitté Lucius avec le cœur gros, soupira Regulus. J'ai réussi à obliger Kreattur à m'emmener dans cette grotte. J'ai toujours regretté d'avoir dû le pousser à boire ce poison à nouveau mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. L'Horcruxe était imperméable à toute magie et le seul moyen de le sortir de la vasque qui le contenait était de la vider. Il m'a obéi, bien évidemment, et a ingurgité la potion jusqu'à la lie. Ma peau est entrée en contact avec le liquide lorsque j'ai plongé la main dans le bassin presque vide pour me saisir du médaillon. La brûlure a été plus douloureuse encore que l'apposition de la Marque et je me suis immédiatement senti mal. J'ai confié le médaillon à Kreattur et j'ai métamorphosé ce que j'avais sous la main en une réplique aussi identique que possible à l'original avant de la placer dans la cuvette. Elle s'est instantanément remplie et le poison a pénétré davantage ma peau. Je me sentais très faible et j'ai renvoyé Kreattur avec l'Horcruxe, tentant de quitter cet endroit par mes propres moyens. Je n'ai pas pu et seul le retour de mon elfe m'a empêché de périr dans cette pestilence.

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire à ta mort ? demanda Sirius. Je t'aurais aidé…

-A l'époque, cela m'a paru la chose à faire. J'étais très affaibli et seul. Je ne pouvais pas risquer le courroux du Lord et il ne devait pas se douter que son précieux Horcruxe avait disparu. Il n'aurait épargné aucune ressource pour le retrouver intact et je n'avais point eu la force de le détruire dans la caverne. En outre, j'ignorais où Kreattur l'avait emporté et si le Lord en possédait d'autres ou le moyen de les annihiler le cas échéant.

-Mouais, ça se défend… admit Sirius.

-Evidemment, très cher frère ! Après m'avoir arraché à cet enfer, Kreattur m'a emporté dans une maison un rien décrépite, qui appartient sûrement à notre famille bien que j'ignore la composition exacte de la liste des propriétés des Black. Il m'a fallu des mois pour me remettre progressivement du contact de cette potion affreusement délétère. Les soins irréguliers de Kreattur m'ont bien aidé mais je végétais plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Lucius me retrouve.

Devant les deux regards inquisiteurs qui le fixèrent intensément, Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit de relater les fais de son point de vue.

-Lorsque Regulus est parti, cette nuit-là, je suis resté complètement anéanti pendant un long moment et il m'a fallu plusieurs jours avant pleinement comprendre que le seul moyen de le retrouver était de me mettre à la recherche de cet Horcruxe, dont j'ignorais totalement la signification. La disparition et le décès présumé de Regulus ne m'ont point empêché d'étudier cet artefact de la façon la plus exhaustive possible avant de commencer à fureter chez le Lord pour voir si je ne pouvais pas découvrir d'informations à ce sujet. J'ai bien failli être démasqué de nombreuses fois avant d'intercepter une liste étrange qui semblait être constituée uniquement de reliques inestimables ayant toutes appartenues aux Fondateurs avec plusieurs localisations indiquées dans une sorte de code qui m'était inconnu. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une forme écrite de Fourchelangue que je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir déchiffrer un jour, ne parlant pas la langue et ne possédant pas même un échantillon de référence. Je me suis en désespoir de cause tourné vers toi, Severus, pour traduire ses symboles sibyllins.

-Heureusement pour toi, je n'étais pas d'une fidélité à toute épreuve envers le Lord… Il était, il est vrai, malvenu de sa part d'être homophobe et de me le faire sentir avec cette acuité…

-Je ne saurais te le reprocher, admit Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin. Le Lord avait choisi de t'attirer dans ses filets pour ton talent de Maître des Potions, il était donc plus que probable que tu aies trouvé moyen d'obtenir au moins un ouvrage de Salazar Serpentard, maître incontesté parmi les maîtres de cet art. Et accessoirement Fourchelangue notoire…

-Le plus drôle dans cette affaire est que le tome auquel tu fais référence m'a été offert par le Lord en personne, ricana Severus. Il avait lui-même traduit et annoté plusieurs des passages en Fourchelangue, pour sa convenance personnelle, je présume, puisqu'il s'agissait d'extraits traitant de potions assez complexes et que cela n'a jamais été son point fort. Il avait d'ailleurs fait quelques erreurs grossières, s'il en est… J'ai été très intrigué par ta demande et par cette liste à l'époque. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce que cela signifiait mais savais d'où tu la tenais et je pensais bien y trouver mon compte.

-Je n'allais certes point te révéler mon but. Une fois en possession de ces informations, je me suis mis à la recherche de la localisation précise de cette grotte dans laquelle je savais que Regulus s'était rendu. Je ne trouvais aucune trace de sa présence et ne pouvais récupérer ce qui se trouvait dans la vasque. Je suis donc parti chercher les autres que j'ai rassemblés avec quelques difficultés. Je les ai déposés dans l'un de mes coffres à Gringotts, l'un de ceux appartenant uniquement aux Malfoy et auxquels Narcissa n'avait aucun accès. J'étais totalement prostré de n'avoir retrouvé aucun indice pouvant me conduire à croire que tu avais survécu, acheva Lucius en regardant tendrement son mari.

-Bah alors comment… ?? s'étonna Sirius.

-En réalité, cela s'est avéré fort simple… Je me devais d'avoir un héritier, indifféremment de mes affections, et mon fils Draco était né depuis peu. Narcissa insistait pour que nous rendions visite à tous les membres soi-disant respectables de sa famille pour présenter l'enfant et nous allâmes au Square Grimmauld pour rencontrer cette chère Walburga. Un elfe un peu dérangé se jeta littéralement dans mes jambes et je compris qu'il s'agissait de l'elfe personnel de Regulus, celui-là même qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire. J'attendis que les femmes soient en pleine discussion sur la meilleure façon d'élever les enfants pour m'excuser brièvement. J'interrogeais l'elfe sans résultat – son maître n'ayant pas eu de meilleure idée que celle de lui interdire de mentionner son refuge à qui que cela soit… – et il fut difficile de le convaincre de la noblesse de mes intentions. Il décida finalement qu'il pouvait me mener à son maître la nuit suivante, lorsque son travail serait achevé. Il tint parole.

Lucius revit parfaitement cet instant magique où il avait retrouvé son cher amour. Ce qualificatif ne lui était auparavant jamais venu à l'esprit, l'amour étant de ses sentiments sirupeux auxquels nul Serpentard qui se respecte ne croit. Mais comment nommer autrement ces sensations ? Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine à la vision de son ange, pâle et amaigri, souffrant visiblement, un bras bandé ramené près de son torse. Sa bouche s'était desséchée devant ses grands yeux bleus fiévreux et la boule dure qui occupait sa gorge ne lui permettait point d'émettre une parole. Il s'était avancé doucement, laissant le temps à son cher et tendre de protester s'il le désirait, avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas blesser davantage le jeune homme, lui murmurant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait retrouvé maintenant et qu'il refuserait de le quitter, caressant sans cesse ses longs cheveux soyeux. Regulus avait éclaté en sanglots sur son épaule, l'enlaçant si fermement que Lucius avait eu des difficultés à respirer. Il s'en était moqué cela dit et avait redressé son amant pour l'embrasser avec plus de possessivité et d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais exprimé.

-Ta venue inattendue et tes soins affectueux ont considérablement hâté ma guérison, je dois dire, sourit Regulus. Il n'a pas été simple de réapprendre à nous faire confiance mais nous avons petit à petit repris notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Lucius passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, amenant Draco et délaissant le Lord et Narcissa, qui n'avaient de cesse de s'en plaindre. J'étais encore en voie de rétablissement lorsque la nouvelle du décès du Lord dans la maison des Potter nous est parvenue. Lucius ayant toujours les Horcruxes dans un coffre, nous avons décidé de garder profil bas tant que nous n'aurions pas trouvé une solution pour les détruire. Il fut également déterminé que Draco resterait avec moi plutôt qu'au manoir Malfoy où les aurors pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Lucius a réussi à éviter l'emprisonnement à Azkaban et j'ai été très soulagé également d'apprendre que les soupçons qui pesaient sur l'implication de mon grand frère dans l'assassinat des Potter s'avéraient infondés lorsque Pettigrew a tenté de disparaître en tuant plusieurs personnes. Une fois le procès de Severus terminé, Lucius l'a contacté pour pouvoir discuter du problème des Horcruxes avec Dumbledore. Le Ministère nous aurait emprisonné à vue, il nous fallait donc une autre alternative. Dumbledore ne nous aurait nullement écouté si nous n'avions eu comme appui une personne en laquelle il avait confiance. Avec son soutien, il nous a fallu encore trois ans de recherches plus ou moins fructueuses et d'échecs innombrables avant de trouver le moyen de détruire ces horreurs efficacement. Le dernier a été anéanti il y a deux mois et je suis enfin sorti de mon exil.

-Et vous vous êtes mariés quand exactement ? demanda Sirius. Je n'ai pas été invité…

-Six mois après l'emprisonnement de Narcissa à Azkaban pour crimes contre les Moldus et la répudiation associée, répondit Lucius. Nous avons eu les plus grandes difficultés à conserver le secret. J'ai du soudoyer et manier l'Oubliette comme jamais mais le parchemin prouvant notre union a été sciemment mal classé et personne n'a fouillé dans les registres du Ministère. Il n'était pas encore sûr pour Regulus de revenir à découvert dans le monde sorcier. Certains Mangemorts encore en liberté à cette époque l'accusaient de trahison et ne souhaitaient que sa mort.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite tornade blonde courut se jeter dans les bras de Lucius, suivie d'un petit brun ébouriffé qui se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, sur le seuil, mal à l'aise devant ces inconnus qui avaient invité ses pères à prendre le thé dans leur manoir.

-Papa, c'est l'heure du goûter ! Tu avais dit que tu le prendrais avec nous, geignit Draco avec une adorable petite moue.

-Un peu de tenue, mon ange. Nous avons de la visite, le sermonna doucement Lucius. Regarde, tu as inquiété Harry, dit-il, lui indiquant le garçon qui tortillait le bout de la manche de sa robe de sorcier en guettant la réaction de Sirius et de Severus.

Draco descendit des genoux de son père et alla prendre Harry par la main, l'attirant vers un canapé libre en babillant joyeusement. Sirius lança à son filleul, et fils adoptif, un regard rassurant et Severus lui adressa un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'alarmer vis-à-vis de l'intrusion dont il n'était en rien responsable. Le timide petit brun se calma, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège, et décida qu'il pouvait papoter gaiement avec Draco.

Un elfe apparut, portant un bébé dans les bras. Il le tendit à Regulus avec un biberon.

-Merci, Dobby. Elle a bien dormi ?

-Oui, Maître Regulus. Jeune Maîtresse Cassie s'est bien reposée.

-Merci. Tu peux disposer.

Regulus blottit la petite fille au creux de son bras et commença à la nourrir alors que Dobby réapparaissait porteur d'un lourd plateau chargé de pâtisseries diverses et d'un pichet de jus de citrouille pour les garçons. Ils se servirent bien vite, Harry d'une tranche de brioche toute chaude et fondante, Draco d'une tartelette aux myrtilles, sa préférée parmi la myriade de saveurs présentes.

-Euh… Vous avez adopté ? s'enquit un Sirius stupéfait.

-Pas vraiment, rougit Regulus. En fait, il semblerait que cette potion qui protégeait le médaillon ait eu un effet secondaire un peu particulier sur mon organisme… Si tu me disais plutôt comment tu as mis le grappin sur Severus ? demanda-t-il, pressé de détourner la conversation. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous ne vous supportiez pas le moins du monde à Poudlard…

-Euh… …. C'est une longue histoire…


	4. Black versus Malfoy, ishtar

Black versus Malfoy

Les Contraintes :

Mes seules contraintes étaient d'écrire un Lucius/Regulus avec un Regulus Arcturus Black conforme à celui de JKR.

Note(s) de l'auteur :

J'espère que ça te plaira, soeurette !

JOYEUX ANNIVEERSAIRE A TOI MA CHERIE !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi ;b

La fiction :

CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT !  
CELUI QUI S'APPELAIT LUI-MEME LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES LES A DEFINITIVEMENT REJOINTES !  
HARRY POTTER, LE GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVECU, A VAINCU LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DEPUIS GRINDELWALD !  
Lucius Malfoy reposa les divers journaux avec une moue dégoûtée. Les imbéciles ! Les fous ! Les aveugles !

Lord Malfoy soupira avec bien plus de bruit que sa discrétion habituelle ne l'autorisait, mais dans le confort et le secret de son bureau, il s'autorisait parfois à laisser de côté son masque de perfection aristocratique.  
Pensant à son fils qui avait fêté sa première année il y a peu, son héritier, enfin là après tant d'attente, tant d'espoirs déçus, symbole de l'ère nouvelle censée s'ouvrir pour sa famille, qui dormait comme un ange près de sa femme, il soupira derechef.  
Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui ?!  
Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?  
Le menton dans une main, une lettre ô combien perturbante dans l'autre, Lord Malfoy plongea dans ses souvenirs…  
Jamais il n'aurait prévu un futur pareil ce soir-là quand le Lord l'avait convoqué pour lui demander de prendre en charge un nouveau mangemort tout à fait prometteur, Regulus Black.

Lucius connaissait le futur Lord Black. Il était présent à son mariage avec Narcissa, évidemment, à la place de son frère aîné, le traître à son sang, le Gryffondor, Sirius, que ses parents avaient renié et effacé des archives familiales, et il avait tenu son rôle à la perfection, malgré son jeune âge. Un gamin encore certes, mais un Sang-Pur sans nul doute, avec la morgue des serpentards auxquels tout Black qui se respectait se devait d'appartenir. Aussi brun que sa sœur Bellatrix, et le même grain de folie dans le regard. Lucius se rappelait de s'être félicité à l'époque que Narcissa soit une exception à la règle familiale, aussi bien pour sa blondeur que pour son caractère équilibré.

Mais le jeune homme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait s'approcher, sa marque encore rouge sang, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gosse emprunté dont Lucius se rappelait. Il avait soutenu son regard sans faillir et ses yeux noirs et insondables lui avait rappelé ceux de Severus Snape. Il avait presque frissonné et avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas briser le contact visuel le premier.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au garçon, mais c'était maintenant un Black dans toute sa splendeur… dans toute sa terreur.

Leur première conversation avait ressemblé à un duel. Fierté des Black contre morgue des Malfoy et inversement. Lucius avait été impressionné. Magré lui. Malgré la différence d'âge. Regulus semblait si amer, si hautain, si froid. Et pour que lui, Lucius Malfoy que tous surnommaient le Prince de Glace dise cela, il fallait vraiment que ce qui se dégageait de cette étoile des Black soit une bien noire aura.  
Lucius n'aimait guère sa belle-sœur, qu'il jugeait follement dangereuse, mais elle au moins était passionnée. Fanatique et prompte à considérer les autres comme des lâches lorsqu'ils ne la suivaient pas dans ses délires, certes, mais le feu qui brûlait en elle rassurait Lucius. Le feu était dangereux, mais sans lui nulle vie n'était possible.

Or son jeune frère semblait… éteint.  
Il était une machine, entraînée à tuer, à torturer.  
Une machine efficace comme Lucius put très vite en juger.  
Merlin savait que Lucius n'avait que peu de scrupules à faire souffrir Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang, mais la froide détermination de son "apprenti" le dérangeait plus que de raison. Il pouvait comprendre la volonté de servir le Maître et de faire pour ainsi dire bonne impression, l'amour du travail bien fait, le sadisme même mais commmettre pareils actes sans même un frémissement, sans un tremblement, comme si dépecer un homme ou beurrer une tartine était équivalent et qui plus est parfaitement indifférent…  
Mais son Maître était content et chaque acte monstrueux de Regulus valait à Lucius des félicitations.

Néanmoins, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. De penser à Regulus.  
Une fois n'était pas coutume, Lucius était préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
En fait, cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois. Avec Severus.  
Et c'est ce parallèle qui le poussa à les présenter l'un à l'autre. A pousser Severus à essayer de percer le mystère Black.  
Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui le troublait tant chez ce jeune homme, ce qui le motivait à vouloir à tout prix savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de Regulus, si semblable au sien. Si ce n'est peut-être justement cette similitude. Regulus lui présentait un miroir dans lequel il refusait de se reconnaître. Regulus était trop jeune pour être déjà si plein de rancœur.  
Lucius sentait sa propre haine l'étouffer, sa propre morgue l'empoisonner à chaque nouveau regard posé sur le futur Lord Black.

Seulement, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela irait jusque là…  
Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Severus.

Car celui-ci avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance.  
Regulus s'était… ouvert. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'appeler de l'amitié était née entre eux.  
Une amitié étrange certes, après tout ils étaient des serpentards, des Sang-Pur élevés dans la haine et dans l'idée que face à n'importe qui d'autre le rapport de force était le seul envisageable… Et cependant… cependant…  
Regulus avait été le seul à savoir combien le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant coûtait à Lucius. Il aurait dû être son parrain…  
Quant à Lucius, il avait appris plus qu'il n'aurait aimé savoir. Ses parents n'étaient pas des archétypes d'amour parental, mais comparé à la mère de Regulus, c'était des parents modèles. Et la trahison de Sirius n'avait rien arrangé.  
Regulus savait que son frère ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte des conséquences de ses actes, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Survivre… Chacun sa méthode pour le faire.

Et puis un jour Regulus avait encore changé. Il était devenu fébrile, agité, comme possédé. Il passait des heures dans la bibliothèque de magie noire du Square Grimmaud, du Manoir Malfoy, du Manoir Prince aussi lui avait dit Severus. Et soudainement, il avait disparu.  
Le jour même où Lucius apprenait qu'il allait enfin être papa.

Jamais il n'avait pu lui dire.  
Jamais il ne l'avait retrouvé. Ni lui, ni son corps.

Et il avait reçu cette lettre.  
Aujourd'hui.  
Le jour de Sa prétendue mort.

Cette lettre qui expliquait tout. Qui forçait Lucius à admettre que, contre tout espoir, son ami était bel et bien mort. Mort pour essayer d'empêcher un psychopathe de devenir immortel.  
Mort en lui laissant pour tout héritage l'incertitude et la peur.

Lucius se leva, pris d'un besoin irrépressible de vérifier que sa famille allait bien. Après avoir délicatement embrassé sa femme bien-aimée sur le front en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, il alla passer sa main sur la joue délicate de son petit garçon.  
- Mon petit dragon, mon Draco adoré… Je ne sais pas si tu connaîtras un jour à ton tour une amitié qui transformera radicalement ton point de vue sur le monde. Je ne sais même pas si je te le souhaites. Et pourtant… grâce à ce Black que tu ne rencontreras jamais, ton avenir pourra être meilleur que le mien. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

FIN  
Alors ?  
Kim, ça te plaît ?  
Et les autres, vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. L'amour d'une vélane, NattyBlack

L'amour d'une Vélane

Les Contraintes :

Narcissa Malfoy est une velane. Lors de son mariage avec Lucius ses instincts on été bridé. Mais Lucius brise leur lien lorsqu'il divorce pour partir avec Severus. Narcissa doit alors trouver son compagnon et il s'avere que c'est … Harry. (Harry a au moins 20 ans dans l'histoire) Happy End.

La fiction :

« Le mariage est pour quand ? » demanda la grande blonde à l'allure aristocratique.

« Bien notre divorce sera prononcé dans trois jours, les grandes vacances sont dans une semaine donc le mariage se fera dans neuf jours. » Lui répondit Lucius.

Narcissa émit un rire cristallin avant de s'expliquer face à l'air interrogatif de son mari. « La population sorcière est gâtée avec nous. D'abord elle nous voit retourner notre veste pour nous mettre au service de Potter, mais en plus elle va te voir divorcer pour épouser neuf jours plus tard le très sombre et solitaire Severus Snape. Avoue quand même que… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense n'arrivant plus à parler à cause du choc. Elle réalisait enfin ce que signifiait ce divorce, une fin, la fin d'une époque, la fin d'une vie qu'elle pensait stable.

Dans le monde sorcier les Velanes étaient admirées, tant qu'elles restaient loin, inaccessibles. Si elles s'approchaient de trop près elles pouvaient se rendre compte que les gens ne désiraient pas se mêler à elles, ne désiraient pas accepter au sein de leur communauté cette espèce si envoutante, si étrange. Alors quand on lui avait proposé sur un plateau d'argent un mariage arrangé avec Lucius Malfoy, l'homme le plus en vue du moment elle n'avait pas hésité à brider ses instincts de velane, refusant de trouver son compagnon. Elle renonçait à l'amour mais ouvrait les bras au monde sorcier, à la fortune, à la popularité.

Mais maintenant tout cela était fini. Oh bien sur elle savait que les choses avaient changé grâce à ce vieux citronné et les gamins, désormais les Velanes étaient pleinement acceptés donc aucuns risques pour elle d'être rejetée. Mais cela l'inquiétait quand même. Elle se fichait éperdument que son mari la quitte pour un quelqu'un d'autre, pour un homme. Elle savait que Lucius aimait Severus et que c'était réciproque, mais elle était triste de perdre celui qui durant toutes ces années était devenu son confident, son meilleur ami. Elle poussa un soupir de tristesse, oui même si dans trois jours elle pourrait enfin partir à la recherche de l'amour elle ne voulait pas se résigner à dire au revoir à sa vie et son petit confort.

« Cissa tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là pour toi. » il voulu en rajouter mais elle l'arrêta net.

« Alors ça non ! Lucius tu peux enfin t'afficher avec celui que tu aimes alors tu ne vas le quitter à chaque fois que je lèverais le petit doigt. Au pire j'irai me plaindre auprès de mon cher fils. »

« Euh ce n'est pas que je veuille te démoraliser encore plus mais je te rappel que ton fils est marié lui aussi, et qu'il va bientôt être père. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Tient tant que j'y pense, tu sais que Draco et Ginny viennent fêter leurs trois ans de mariage ici, et bien ils viennent juste de m'annoncer qu'il y aura quelques amis en plus…N'empêche dans un an tu fêteras ton anniversaire de mariage cinq jours après ton fils, on pourra faire une fête collective. »

« Ahaha je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Qui sont les invités qui vont venir ? »

« Tout d'abord promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas seule du début à la fin, vient avec Severus demain s'il te plait. Bon alors si je me rappel bien il y aura Potter, Les Zabinni et les Weasley. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? »

« Non pour rien c'est juste que tu as remarqué, le manoir sera rempli de couples à l'exception de toi et de Potter ! » Il lui fit un sourire remplit de malice et sans attendre sa réaction lui fit une bise avant de partir rejoindre son futur mari.

« Lucius Malfoy, toi et tes idées à deux noises ! » Elle rigola toute seule et secoua sa tête faisant virevolter ses légères boucles blondes. Puis elle partie se reposer, elle avait besoin de faire des réserves d'énergie car dans trois jours les jeunes aller arriver et bien qu'ils soient presque tous âgés de 21ans ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'une bande de jeunes garnements. Oui Narcissa sentait que les jours à venir allaient êtres mouvementés, et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Quand les trois jours furent passés la blonde n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête pour ce qui allait arriver mais bon ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Les choses commencèrent doucement avec l'arrivée de son fils et de sa belle-fille Ginny, dont le ventre de était délicieusement arrondi pour le plus grand plaisir de cette chère Narcissa. Draco alla installer leurs affaires dans son ancienne chambre et comme à son habitude Ginny grimaça ironiquement en regardant la décoration pour le moins serpentardesque de la chambre d'ado de son mari. Lors du noël précédent Ginny avait annoncé à toute la famille qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois et comme leur anniversaire de mariage était en mars elle en était donc à cinq mois.

Alors que les trois Malfoy, et oui n'oublions pas que pour le moment Narcissa portait toujours le nom de son futur ex-mari, étaient installer pour le prendre le thé dans le petit salon qui avait vu sur le parc les Weasley arrivèrent. Narcissa et Draco se levèrent pour leur dire bonjour tandis que Ron et Pansy se penchèrent pour embrasser Ginny.

« Alors petite sœur pas trop fatiguée ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Non ça va, on se réserve pour demain soir » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu. Narcissa, elle, levait les yeux au ciel, dieu les sous-entendus coquins n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge, pourvus que Lucius ait la bonne idée de venir pour l'anniversaire de mariage avec plusieurs heures d'avances. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer le manoir comme lieu de fête !

« Blaise et Hermione ne sont pas avec vous ? » Mais avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répondre les deux jeunes cités arrivèrent le souffle court et couvert de suie.

« Désolé, Emma ne voulait pas rester calme avec Fred et George et du coup on a dût courir pour attraper le porteloin à temps mais évidemment on l'a loupé, résultat on a pris le réseau de cheminée. Harry n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

« Il semblerait que la ponctualité ne soit toujours pas une des qualités de ce cher Potter, Hermione. Et bien tant pis pour lui, je vous laisse aller poser vos affaires dans vos chambres, vous connaissez le chemin. Le diner sera servit pour 20h. » Sur ce elle s'excusa et partie se promener dans le parc, près des écuries.

Elle s'arrêta devant chaque stalle pour flatter les encolures de ses précieux cheveux, une pure folie de moldu comme lui avait dit Lucius quand elle lui annoncé qu'elle avait fait construire une écurie avec un paddock couvert dans le fond du parc, sans son autorisation bien entendu.

Au bout de plusieurs heures elle revint tranquillement de sa balade et se rendit compte que ses invités étaient déjà attablés. Pas le moins du monde embêtée de son retard Narcissa s'installa le plus naturellement du monde à sa chaise et au moment où elle allait planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de melon son fils se permit de se racler la gorge.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

« Ou étiez-vous mère ? Le repas est servit depuis dix minutes. Je ne vous ai jamais vu en retard et… »

« Mon chéri je ne me justifiais déjà pas devant ton père alors tu peux toujours courir, je suis majeur, proche de la quarantaine à mon plus grand regret et tu es toi-même adulte alors je crois que je peux faire ce que je veux. Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon retard oh combien insouciant face à ceux de mon fils il y a encore quelques années. »

« C'est vrai que ça remonte à pas très longtemps, l'époque où il avait encore du lait au bout de son nez » jugea bon de rajouter Ron. Tous se retinrent de rire tandis que notre petit blond fulminait, décidément il n'était pas prêt d'accepter l'humour des stupides Gryffondor, si tenté soit-il d'appeler ça de l'humour.

Tous les couples étant assez fatigués, ils s'éclipsèrent tous très vite après le repas. Tandis qu'elle savait tous les jeunes endormis ou sur le point de dormir la femme se versa une tasse de thé et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré pour lire un bon livre. Elle regarda dans la petite bibliothèque et allait prendre « La princesse de Clèves » un roman relatant la vie d'une moldu stupide et prétentieuse imbue de sa personne et de sa naissance mais au lieu de ça ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre appartenant à Draco « Le quidditch à travers les âges », bien qu'elle n'était pas spécialement intéressé par le quidditch Narcissa pris le livre et le dévora tout en buvant son thé. Quand le livre fut fini il était 1h du matin passé. La femme se releva le dos courbaturé d'un si long moment passé dans la même position et reposa le livre là où elle l'avait pris. Elle crut percevoir un bruit et ce retourna brusquement mais il n'y avait rien dans le petit salon. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, quand elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face au hall elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux émeraudes. Elle était incapable de bouger et son vis-à-vis n'en menait pas moins large. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

« Excusez mon retard Mme Malfoy et je suis désolé de vous avoir surprise, c'est …je ne voulais réveiller personne. » dit-il tout penaud.

« Narcissa » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussi à répondre après quelques minutes de silence. « Mon divorce est officiel, je ne suis donc plus Mme Malfoy et si tu m'appelais Mme Black j'aurai l'impression d'être mariée à Sirius » Elle eut une grimace en disant cela (comme si être marié à Sirius était un problème ! elle est folle !).

« Très bien, Narcissa. »

« Tu dois avoir faim, viens il doit bien rester quelque chose à la cuisine. »

Ils se rendirent en silence dans le lieu favori des elfes de maison et Harry put grignoter un peu histoire de faire taire son estomac qui grondait. Quelque chose de bizarre se produisait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se l'expliquer. Officiellement Narcissa n'aurait pas dût retrouver son caractère de Velane avant quelques mois, semaines tout au plus, officieusement son instinct de Velane avait été libéré de ses chaînes et il semblait que l'aura d'Harry l'intéressait fortement, au point qu'il prit le pas sur la femme mesurée qu'elle était. Mais cela Narcissa ne s'en aperçue pas.

Alors que Harry portait une cuillère de yaourt à sa bouche, du dessert coula le long de son menton, le jeune homme jura et se figea dans son geste, la blonde fixait son menton avec une étrange lueur de désir dans le regard. Sans attendre plus longtemps Narcissa se pencha en avant et tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux sortit sa langue pour lécher la peau couverte de blanc. Sans rien comprendre Harry ferma les yeux et gémit au contact chaud et humide, se laissant totalement emporter. Pendant ce temps Narcissa remontait son visage pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres purpurines du héros, qui en plus d'être le survivant était le conquérant.

Harry balaya d'un revers de main mental les pensées qui venaient se bousculer dans sa tête pour s'occuper correctement de la femme qui le surplombait. Il laissa tomber le yaourt par terre, se redressa et agrippa Narcissa par les hanches pour la placer devant lui. Une fois face à face le jeune homme fondit sur sa compagne l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux. Les lèvres de la femme étaient rebondies et douces et il pouvait goûter le parfum de son rouge à lèvres : fraise. Les mains du survivants glissèrent d'elles mêmes dans les long cheveux blonds les emmêlant au passage. En retour Narcissa se frotta outrageusement contre son bassin attisant un feu dévastateur dans les reins du jeune homme. Harry se sépara d'elle quelques secondes pour se concentrer à fond et en quelques secondes tous leurs vêtements avaient disparus. Le dos de la femme frôla le marbre froid de la table et tout son corps en frissonna. D'une main Harry remonta l'une des jambes de la femme contre sa hanche afin de pouvoir s'y glisser entre, de l'autre il parcourait son ventre pour le plaisir de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sa bouche pendant ce temps délaissait sa congénère pour parcourir le cou et la poitrine blanche de sa compagne. Quand il posa sa langue sur l'un des tétons, celui-ci était déjà dressé fermement et Narcissa mouvait ses hanches pour produire un frottement entre son bouton de cher et le gland d'Harry. Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose chaud couler doucement sur son membre et un voile de brouillard l'engloutit complètement, sans plus attendre il agrippa d'une main ferme la hanche de la femme fraichement divorcée, de l'autre il approchait son visage pour l'emmener dans un baiser cependant qu'un coup de rein le faisait s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre chaude et humide de la blonde. Avec les secousses dût aux pénétrations de son amant Narcissa avait le dos qui claquait contre le rebord de la table et l'information de la douleur commençait à atteindre son cerveau. Harry sembla le sentir et la retourna pour de nouveau s'enfoncer en elle dans un autre angle. C'était si bon de sentir la hampe dressée d'Harry se mouvoir en elle que la blonde posa un instant son visage sur le marbre les bras en avant, savourant avec délice les coups de reins provocateur de frissons. Quand Harry ralenti la cadence, la femme se releva et cala son dos contre son torse, Harry balaya les cheveux d'un côté afin d'atteindre la bouche de son amante pour l'embrasser cette fois avec passion. Tout devint beaucoup plus doux, le sexe du jeune homme entrait avec lenteur et puissance dans l'intimité de la femme les faisant monter au fur et à mesure. Et quand elle se sentit sur le point de partir Narcissa changea encore de position, elle se blottie dans les bras d'Harry et c'est en se regardant dans les yeux qu'ils jouirent en même temps.

Ils avaient encore l'esprit embrouillé lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs vêtements, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller. D'un regard envoutant Narcissa intima à Harry de la suivre le long des corridors jusqu'à sa chambre. Et c'est enlacés qu'ils s'endormir.

Au petit matin Narcissa se réveilla enveloppée d'une douce chaleur réconfortante, l'espace d'un instant elle se crut revenue à son adolescence, la première fois qu'elle avait passée la nuit dans les bras de Lucius. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait présentement était beaucoup plus fort. Elle tourna la tête et ne vit qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire entourée de mèches brunes. Et là elle réalisa ce qu'ils s'était passé. Sortant du lit à grande peine, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait être aux alentours de sept heures du matin et elle était la seule debout, bien que la nuit pour elle fût courte. Elle appela l'un de ses elfes et lui demanda un café bien noir servit dans le petit salon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce, et alors qu'elle se dirigée vers la baie vitrée un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers son ex-époux.

« Oh par Salazar tu m'as fais peur Lucius. »

« Mon dieu tu as une tête affreuse Cissa ! »

« Oui et bien je me passerai de tes commentaire. »

« Alors là non. Vois-tu je suis très curieux et déçus. Ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas tant que tu es déjà un nouvel amant, ni le fait que tu l'ais amené ici. C'est surtout que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Alors grande folle de Velane raconte-moi tout. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une surprise, venir tôt et t'amener le petit déjeuner au lit, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Et qu'elle a été ma surprise quand Aniz, ton elfe personnel, est venu me tendre tout tremblant un vêtement à toi, se perdant en excuse et jurant que la cuisine était de nouveau propre. Alors toujours rien à me dire ? Aller dis-moi qui c'est, est-ce qu'il est encore là ? »

Narcissa hésitait entre l'envoyer paitre ou bien tout lui raconter quand ce cher Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en arrivant tout débrayé, un suçon bien visible à la base du cou.

« Grand dieu du ciel » dit-il dans une hilarité déconcertante, « Quand je t'ai fait remarquer que Potter était célibataire je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot. »

Mais déjà Narcissa ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentrée à regarder le bel apollon face à elle. Par Merlin il était grand temps que Lucius intervienne.

« Bon réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Harry, hey Harry regarde moi ! Bien voila. Pourquoi as-tu fais l'amour avec ma femme ? »

« Elle n'est plus votre femme ! Et puis ca ne vous regarde pas. » Lucius lui lança un regard dubitatif le poussant quand même à répondre. « Et bien une pulsion, c'était comme si…comme si… »

« C'était ce que nous devions faire. Je suis maudite, Harry Potter. »

« En effet qui l'aurait crut. Et bien ma chère Cissa je rends les armes, tu as gagné. Mon union avec Severus n'est rien comparé au fait que ton âme sœur soit Harry Potter ! Severus va adorer ! »

« Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que Harry et moi restions seuls un moment pour en parler. »

Lucius hocha de la tête et sortit faire un tour, ordonnant à un elfe de prévenir les autres de ne surtout pas les déranger.

Quatre mois plus tard tandis qu'Harry et Narcissa s'unissait leur témoin dût les quitter en catastrophe pour amener sa femme à St Mangouste puisque celle-ci venait de perdre les eaux. Le quatorze mars de l'année suivante on fêtait les quatre ans de mariage de Draco et Ginny ainsi que les un an de Lucius et Severus. Tous levèrent une coupe de champagne en l'honneur des deux couples et Narcissa fit la surprise, dans sans main se tenait non pas du champagne mais un vert de jus de fruit.

« Et oui Draco va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans quelques mois. »

« Ah non pas un mini Potter comme frère, pourquoi tu me fais ça maman ! » Se plaignit le blond alors que Severus était écroulé de rire. Pour le faire taire Harry rajouta.

« Nous voudrions demander à Hermione d'être la marraine, et Severus nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain. » Cette fois le grand homme tout de noir vêtu perdit son sourire tandis qu'un certain Black venait lui donner une accolade tout en se moquant de lui.


	6. Amours mortels, Realornot

Amour mortel, Real or Not ?

Les Contraintes :

Mettre en scène l'histoire de Scorpius Malfoy et de ses amours avec Teddy Lupin

La fiction :

Un garçon blond vêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard referma silencieusement la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée. A l'intérieur, l'assistant du professeur de DADA, aux cheveux bleus électriques, sourit et se dirigea vers l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla le blond une fois que leurs lèvres se détachèrent à regret.

-A moi aussi mon petit scorpion, répondit Teddy.

La passion continua de les submerger, les coupant net de la réalité.

Lupin déshabilla Scorpius avec lenteur et calcul, aimant trop lorsque son amant, débordant d'excitation, le supplie d'accélérer la procédure. Supplique à laquelle le métamorphmage ne répondit pas. Il allongea le Serpentard sur un bureau, léchant et mordillant avec délectation les tétons pâles, les faisant se dresser au maximum tout en les faisant rougir, et du coup, par la même occasion, gémir son amant de plus en plus fort.

-Ted, siffla difficilement Scorpius entre deux hoquets de plaisir. Cesse de me torturer.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit le concerné en dégageant le sexe de Malfoy de sa prison de tissu, puis l'engloutir sans ménagement.

Il écoutait avec attention les bruits de plaisir émis par le Serpentard afin d'arrêter le délicieux traitement avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son apogée, voulant prolonger leur étreinte au maximum. Le cri de frustration qui sorti des lèvres de Scorpius lorsqu'il retira sa bouche du sexe au bord de l'explosion.

-Hummmm Ted, gémit le vert et argent. Viens !

Malfoy junior était tout simplement bandant : alanguis sur le vieux pupitre, la chemise largement ouverte dévoilant son torse gable et pâle, excepté les deux petits bourgeons d'un rouge vif, tandis que la pantalon, accompagné du boxer de soie noire, pendait lamentablement à son pied gauche encore chaussé.

Lupin ne pouvait plus résisté, alors il guida son sexe érigé, dur comme le roc, vers l'entrée chaude de son amant après avoir rapidement humidifié son membre avec un peu de salive, puis plongea au cœur des entrailles de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Aucune douleur ne venait troubler leur union tant les corps avaient pris l'habitude de ce rituel de pure passion. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, les décibels des cris de passion également, les transformant en hurlements – fort heureusement inaudible à l'extérieur de la salle grâce à un judicieux sort de silence que Teddy avait lancé avant l'arrivée du blond.

Plus la délivrance approchait, plus les amants s'enflammaient. Scorpius savait exactement le moment où Lupin jouirait en lui car lorsque la vitesse de ses coups de reins augmentait ses cheveux bleus passaient à une couleur rouge profond, exprimant la folle passion qui l'animait. Puis, au fur et à mesure, le rouge s'éclaircissait et, enfin virèrent au blanc pur tandis qu'il libérait sa semence au creux des reins de son beau blond, déclenchant par la même occasion l'orgasme de celui-ci.

A bout de souffle, les deux garçons savouraient le contact de l'autre dans une étreinte post coïtale, Teddy toujours lié à Scorpius. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils s'embrassèrent et s'échangèrent leurs sentiments.

-Je t'aime, souffla le Serpentard.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit son amant tout sourire.

oOo

Rien n'aurait pu présager que le fils de Rémus Lupin et celui de Draco Malfoy sortent ensemble.

Pourtant c'était bien réel.

Teddy avait commencé à assister le prof de DADA lors de la troisième année de ses cousins et de Scorpius. Il s'intéressa à celui-ci parce qu'il était toujours seul, d'une part parce qu'il était le seul Serpentard de son année et d'autre part parce qu'il s'appelait Malfoy.

La maison de Salazar était en effet fort dépeuplée depuis la fin de la guerre. Les rares élèves qui y échouaient descendaient soit des anciens sang purs vert et argent, soit, bien que plus rarement, étaient des nés moldus ignorants de tout ce qui concernaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car quand le Choixpeau voulait envoyer un nouvel arrivant de Poudlard dans la maison du serpent, ceux-ci le suppliaient de les placer ailleurs, obtenant toujours gain de cause.

Scorpius Malfoy, lui, s'était plié à la répartition, voulant montrer à tous ceux qui méprisaient son nom que l'on pouvait aller à Serpentard et en même temps être quelqu'un de bien, comme Severus Snape, ancien directeur et héro de guerre. Il avait besoin de redorer le blason de sa famille, pour le souvenir de son père et de son grand-père.

Seul contre tous, Scorpius avançait toujours tout droit malgré les bousculades des autres. C'était difficile et il voulu abandonner à de nombreuses reprises, mais finissait par se redresser.

Sa ténacité, sa beauté fascinèrent Teddy dés lors de son arrivée à l'école.

oOo

Les années s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Scorpius décupla sa beauté bien que nul ne semblait s'en apercevoir.

Petit à petit Teddy parvint à se rapprocher de ce garçon solitaire dont les yeux de glace reflétaient une tristesse intense et sûrement injuste.

De la relation élève-professeur, ils passèrent progressivement au stade d'amis et enfin d'amants.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement vite que Lupin n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser. Cela n'était pas de bon augure car, officiellement, il fréquentait Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Leur relation n'avait pas une ombre au tableau et tous leurs proches s'attendaient à les voir mariés dans un avenir proche.

Cependant Teddy ne voulait plus de cet avenir avec Victoire, au risque de fâcher Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, James, Lilly Luna, Albus Severus, Neville et tous les autres. Il avait peur mais il ne pouvait plus mentir.

Il fit la promesse à Scorpius de rompre ses liens avec Victoire lors de la prochaine visite de cette dernière à Poudlard.

Le jeune Malfoy croyait réellement désormais qu'il pourrait vivre heureux, suivre son propre chemin et, d'une certaine façon, vivre pour Draco et Lucius.

oOo

Mais tout ne c'était pas passé aussi bien que prévu.

Par un malheureux hasard, Scorpius vit Teddy en pleine discussion avec sa rivale. Victoire Weasley n'apprécia que fort peu les intentions du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Lupin - trop pris au dépourvu pour faire le moindre geste - juste au moment où le Serpentard arriva près d'eux.

Cette vision eut une mauvaise réaction. Le blond ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait mais il ne pu rien y faire. La malédiction de la famille des Malfoy s'abattit à nouveau.

Selon la pensée populaire, le scorpion, lorsqu'il est entouré de flammes, se suicide pour échapper à leurs morsures douloureuses. Mais la réalité est bien moins noble que ça. En fait, le pauvre animal, dévoré par la peur, se pique involontairement de son dard empoisonné.

Scorpius subi plus ou moins le même sort. La peur, la déception, le désespoir envahirent son cerveau. Sa magie y réagit de façon violente, anéantissant les cellules de son cerveau à une vitesse incroyable.

Le blond mourut subitement dans un couloir parce qu'il avait cédé à l'Amour.

oOo

Dans la crypte des Malfoy, au fond du parc de leur manoir, Teddy Lupin se tenait devant la dalle qui recouvrait le cercueil de Scorpius. Une seule personne l'avait accompagné : il s'agissait de Neville Longdubat.

-Pourquoi Nev' ?, demanda le plus jeune dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte noire d'encre. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?

-C'est malheureusement ce qui arrive à tous les membres de cette famille de sang purs, tôt ou tard.

Le professeur de botanique désigna en particulier les deux prédécesseurs de Scorpius.

-Lucius n'a pas survécu à la disparition de Severus Snape, raconta-t-il. Plus mort que vivant, un jour il sorti et alla se laisser mourir sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que cette dalle ne contient aucun corps puisque le cadavre de Lucius s'est fondu dans la pierre du tombeau de Snape pour ne plus être séparé de lui. Draco aussi s'est laissé mourir et cette fois par ma faute …

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Nev', sanglota Teddy. Comment serais-tu responsable ? Tout le monde évite les Malfoy.

-C'est justement pour ça. Un jour, la guerre s'était à peine terminée, alors que j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse, Draco m'a subitement entrainé à l'écart de mes amis et, sans ménagement, m'a jeté ses sentiments d'amour à la figure.

Lupin regardait Longdubat avec des yeux écarquillés.

-J'étais pris au dépourvu, après tout on s'est battu pendant toute notre scolarité. C'était un choc. Alors je … je lui ai dit d'aller au Diable et de me laisser tranquille. Après ça, Draco s'est marié par devoir afin de donner un fils à sa lignée, tandis que je vivais ma vie de mon côté. Ensuite, cet imbécile de Serpentard passa de plus en plus son temps à dormir, ralentissant ses fonctions vitales, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Neville. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

-Et Scorpius, dit Teddy en prenant le relais, s'est inconsciemment détruit par magie parce qu'il croyait que je l'avais trahi. Tous les Malfoy subissent la mort parce qu'ils ont aimé.

-Oui, souffla l'ancien Gryffondor. Lucius, la lumière, s'est éteint. Draco, le dragon, s'est endormi à jamais pour ne pas quitter son rêve. Et Scorpius, comme le scorpion, a subi la piqure de sa propre peur.

Le silence retomba dans la crypte. Neville et Teddy restèrent encore un peu, puis partirent. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

fin


End file.
